The Search for the Magdalene
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Sequel to Curse of the templars. Jemma and Faith had stumbled upon a secret so powerful, that if revealed could tear everyone apart Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okie dokie peeps. I've thought long and hard over this and decided to do this as a sequel to **Curse of the templars**. I'm pretty sure you all want to see Kai, Tala and Tanya return once more. _

_I Don't own **The Da Vinci code**, it belongs to **Dan Brown**. I don't own **Faith Roskov**, who belongs to **CC Queen**, and I don't own **Tanya Hiwatari**, who belongs to **Also known as Lili93**._

_Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

**The Search for the Magdalene**

It had been a few months since Jemma and Faith's trip around the world. The tale of the adventure was the talk around Riverdale high. Both girls had become famous in their own right. However, the two hadn't changed at all, remaining how they had always been.

Jemma was still the rebel bookworm. Jemma always had her nose in another book, mostly on _The knights templar_ or _The Holy grail_. Many of the other students would become annoyed when Jemma refused to say anything. Only Faith got a reply out of her. Like her best friend, Jemma had a habit of offending the worst people. As her father kindly put it, Jemma could never keep her mouth shut when a retort was on her tongue.

Faith had never really grown out of her punk-rocker ass-kicker phase. Faith liked causing trouble. It was her nature too, and Faith wasn't going to change for anyone. Her friendship with Jemma was seen as one that could never work. Jemma seemed too shy, while Faith was loud. However, it worked like a charm. The two fit together like a jigsaw. Not a lot people got on with Faith, but in the russian's eyes all she needed was Jemma.

--(_Riverdale high. English Classroom_)--

Room B67 was cold.

More so then usual. Winter in russia was setting in, leaving little time for Autumn to move on. The students complained the heating wasn't on but the teacher did nothing. Her excuse was the heating had broken down, but none of the students were buying it. The only one who didn't complain was Jemma.

Jemma's nose was currantly stuck in another book. Her light purple eyes, always framed by thick eye-liner, scanned the pages infront of her. Jemma took in all the information and yet was still left thristy for more. Her dark blue hair was tied into a high pony-tail to keep it out of her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, Jemma turned the page over.

"Miss Scott? Miss Scott, are you listening?"

Jemma didn't look up. Instead she traced a picture on the next page with her fingers. The teacher hissed something as the other students either complained or chuckled. Before the teacher could do anything, the inter-com crackled into life.

_"Can Jemma Aeris Scott please report to the head-master office. Jemma Aeris Scott to the head-master office please. Thank you."_

Silently Jemma rose, nose still buried in her book. Grabbing her bag, Jemma made her way out of the room and towards the head-master's office.

--(_Head-master's office_)--

"But sir, I don't understand. Why does Papa want me to return home?"

The headmaster of Riverdale high continued to write a small note down. He was never use to the way Jemma spoke, but he was open to all different types of cultures. He looked at Jemma, who eyes were large and had a hint of fear in them. "It's not just you Jemma. Your father has requested Faith as well." he replied. Jemma stared at him, even more confused.

The headmaster watched Jemma shake her head and look at her hands. A habit Jemma never could stop doing. _Why does Papa want both me and Faith to return home? Has something terrible happeaned to him?_ Jemma's face shot up, pale and frightened. "Did Papa say why?" she questioned.

The headmaster shook his head, before handing Jemma a note. "Give this to Faith's class tutor. I'm not sure where she is, so you're on your own with that." he replied. Jemma took the note, glancing over it.

"Do not worry sir. I'm sure I'll find Faith." Jemma smiled, before she rose and left the room.

--(_Room AA2. I.T lesson._)--

Room AA2 had always been known as the dragon's den. Mrs Kathleen Calley was the devil herself. For two whole years Faith had been stuck with her as her I.T teacher. However Faith knew just how to tick Mrs Calley off. The russian never bothered to listen as she had done the work once before.

What was the point of learning it all again?

While Mrs Calley continued to talk about the work, there came a loud knock at the door. Faith smirked, her eyes fixed on a game she was playing on the computer. "What is it?" Mrs Calley snapped as the door opene.

"Excuse me Mrs, but Faith needs to come with me." No sooner had her name been mentioned, then Faith spun round on her chair. Jemma gave her one of the cute and innocent Scott smiles. Faith chuckled and grabbed her bag.

"For what reason? I cannot let Faith just wazlte out of here without a good reason." Mrs Calley hissed. Jemma pulled the small note out and handed it over, as Faith joined her side. "I don't believe this. Faith is already behind in her work! I will not allow this!" Mrs Calley yelled.

"Save it, we've got to go." Faith muttered, waving the teacher off. Mrs Calley stood, beetroot red, as Jemma and Faith left the room.

--(_Scott's home_.)--

Sean William Scott rubbed his forehead, before returning to the living room. Pansy had not move from his perch, eyeing the guests evilly. "Now will you tell me why you're here?" Sean demanded.

The first person, taller then his friend, shook his head. "Not until Jemma and Faith have arrived." he stated. Sean cursed.

"I demanded to know what the devil is going on!" he roared. The female of the group stood quickly, as if to clam him down.

"Please sir. Like my friend has said, we cannot tell you until Jemma and Faith get here. They are the ones who can help us with this puzzle." she explained in a calm voice. Sean eyed the other male. He had yet to say anything, and he alone unnerved Sean greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to **Also known as Lili93** for reviewing!_

----

Faith tightened her grip on her bag. Something about Sean's phone-call worried her greatly. Her back-pack still had signs of the _Neo-templar_ struggle some months before. The mud had been washed away, but scars still remained. "Why does your father want both of us to come home?" the russian questioned. Jemma shrugged, fishing her key from her pocket.

"Truth be told, he never told the headmaster. However I am worried. I mean papa wouldn't pull us out of school without a good reason." she replied. When the girls reached Jemma's house, they noticed a dark blue mustang. "That strange. Papa doesn't drive that type of car." Jemma frowned.

Faith moved to get a better look inside. "Well, whoever owns it is loaded. They've got tinted windows." she grumbled, before rejoining her friend. Jemma slowly unlocked the door, her mind swimming with thoughts.

_Something doesn't feel right. Has something happened to Papa? Papa, please be alright._ Jemma pleaded in her head. When the two girls entered the living room, they had the shock of their lives.

--(_Paris, Near_ _Rue. Helen Hotel_)--

It seemed a lot easier then he thought.

_Then again._ He thought with a smile. _He was just a kid._ The monk pulled his hood over his head, before looking at the sky.

It had only been recently he had found faith in God. After a seemingly troublesome event in his past, the monk had turned his faith completely to God. Not long after, did he meet a man only know as _The Saviour_. The monk had found forgiveness in him and offered to serve him.

The monk rounded the corner, nearing his hide-away. For now he spent his time at _Rue.Helen_ Hotel, or commonly known as St. Helen hotel.

The monk thanked both god and _The Saviour_ for giving him shelter.

--(_Russia_. _Scott's household_)--

"**You**!"

Sean jumped slightly, no sooner had the words came from Jemma's mouth. He noticed how both Jemma and Faith seemed very P.Oed at the guests that sat calmly in their living room. The shorter male, who had opened his eyes, smiled at Jemma. The very first reaction Sean had seen since the trio had arrived.

"Hello Jemma."

The blue haired girl threw her bag down on the floor, before grabbing the male by the shirt. "What in heaven's name are you doing here? I thought you were long gone!" Jemma snapped. The male made no movement to remove Jemma's hands from his shirt.

"Jemma, we need your help." The male calmly stated. Jemma grumbled something under her breath. Sean could sense that his daughter was not impressed to see the male again. The male tried once more to reason with Jemma. "Listen to me. Something has happened. We're into something here that we ourselves cannot understand. Please, let us explain."

Jemma hissed under her breath, before shoving the male backwards harshly. Sean coughed, hoping he could atleast get the stranger's names. "Who are you?" he questioned, as Jemma sat down next to her beloved Pansy. It was safe to say Pansy was no longer the cute kitten, Faith had remembered. He had grown into a foul-tempered cat, but he just followed Jemma's traits if anything. The female stood up.

"My name is Tanya Hiwatari. This is my brother, Kai Hiwatari and our friend Tala Ivanov. We met your daughter and her friend a few months ago." she informed. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"Damn straight we did. You guys were the reason poor Professor D got killed." she spat. Sean gasped, looking straight at Kai. Jemma bit her lip hard, trying not to cry openly. Memories of the old man came flooding back. Faith decided to speak for both of them.

"So what brings you back to us, hmm? Better have a good reason." She hissed. Tanya looked at Tala, who nodded his head. The female russian pulled a series of photos from her bag before handing them to Jemma.When the english girl got a look at them, she gasped loudly.

"What the devil have you done!" she screamed.

--(_Paris, The Diamant Bleu Museum_)--

Dective Inspector Andre Alexandre climbed out of his car with a grunt. Being slightly over-weight as he was, Andre wished he had been given a desk job. However, Andre didn't mind doing all the leg-work at times. Today was no different.

Oliver Polanski was one of the most famous teenagers in all of France. He was known widely for his museums, but the most famous was _The Diamant Blue_ or the Blue Damond Museum. Andre, along with many others, were deeply upset to learn of Oliver's death. It made Andre's blood boil to learn someone would shoot a teenager.

The officer at the door nodded, before allowing Andre to enter. The D.I nodded his head in thanks, before stepping inside. Andre sighed deeply when he saw the body of Oliver. His body lay next to a shattered glass cover, that once held the proud Tripod and gem.

"Sir! I think you need to look at something." one of the police officer's called. Andre took large strides, wondering what had gotten the officers so worked up. When he got to the officer, Andre knew that this murder was turing grimmer by the second.

--(_Russia. Scott's house._)--

Kai once more found himself being held by his shirt. Jemma had flew off the hand, and for good reason. The picture Tanya had handed her was that of Oliver's corpse. "Why did you murder Oliver? Why?" Jemma demaned. Kai sighed deeply.

"We did not murder Oliver. Tanya wished to see the famous Tripod and Gem used in your _Templar_ travel. When we got there, Oliver was already dead." Kai explained. Jemma slapped him hard.

"I don't believe you!" she spat, before raising her hand again. Tala caught it, glaring her down. Jemma yanked her free, joining Faith and her father. Tanya stood infront of her.

"Please, I beg you, belive us. Just look at the writing." Tanya pleaded. Jemma and Faith did nothing for sometime, before doing as the female russian asked. Jemma's hand shot to her mouth, as Faith tried to understand what was infront of her.

_'13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5.  
O, Draconian Devil,  
Oh, Lame Saint!  
P.S: Find Jemma and Faith!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5  
O, Draconian devil!  
Oh, lame saint!  
P.S: Find Jemma and Faith.'_

Jemma re-read the words. She was in complete shock. Looking back at the trio, Jemma shook her head. "We didn't kill Oliver." Jemma whispered. Tanya nodded her head.

"We believe you. However, I highly doubt the police will." she answered. Faith stumbled back, as Sean lept to his feet.

"You left that fourth line there for the police to see?" Sean yelled. Before the trio could explain, Sean began to pace. "That's it! I can't take this. My daughter was framed for the murder of Professor Dickinson and now this. My daughter is not going to jail!" he yelled. Tala decided to speak.

"Sir, wait! We rubbed that line of text out. The only thing the police can find are the first three lines. Nothing more." The red head explained. Jemma's eyes returned to the text.

_The numbers seem familiar. The phrases however..._Jemma's thoughts came to a stop, as she pulled a pen and paper into view. While the others continued to talk loudly, Jemma continued to unscramble the words.

--(_Paris. The Diamant Bleu Museum_)--

Andre scratched his head. The numbers and the phrases had him stumped. "What on earth does this mean?" He questioned. The officer who had found the words shrugged.

"I don't know Monsieur." he muttered, glancing back at the words. "Although, it appears a four line has been wiped clean." he added. Andre would have bent down to look, but another officer called him away.

"Monsieur! I found Oliver's planner." Andre waved at him to continue. "It seems he was planned to meet his uncle at the _Louvre_ Museum today."

Andre turned round, a small pang of guilt was felt. "Has Monsieur Polanski been informed of his nephew's death?" he inquried. The officer shook his head.

"We tried phoning, but there was no answer." He paused, before telling Andre something else. "Monsieur there is something else as well. In Oliver's planner, he was suppose to be meeting a Kai, Tala, and Tanya. They were ment to be here around half past 10 this morning." Andre's eyes widened.

"That's around the time Oliver was murdered." Andre composed himself once more. "I want you to track those three down." he ordered. The officer handed the planner over.

"Monsieur, Kai and Tanya are of Hiwatari blood." he informed grimly. Andre felt another wave of shock hit him.

--(_Russia. Scott household_)--

Faith glanced over to her english friend, a puzzled look on her face. "Jemma? What are you doing?" the russian questioned, moving to look over her friend's shoulder. Jemma continued to scribble out words.

"I know the numbers. It's from the _Fibonacci sequence_. Through that I figured that the phrases were anagrams." Jemma answered, her eyes darting from the photo to her piece of paper. Kai decided to pull himself away from the talking.

"Anagram?" he questioned, looking over Jemma's shoulder. Closely following him was Tanya, then Tala and finally Sean. By the time they all crowded round, Jemma had broken the code. She gasped a little. "What is it?" Kai inquried. Jemma lent back.

"Anagram was right. _O, Draconian Devil, Oh Lame Saint_ turns into..." Jemma was silent letting the others take a look. It not only shocked Jemma but the other's as well.

_Leonardo Da Vinci  
The Mona Lisa._

--(_Paris. Rue.Helena Hotel_)--

The monk had known _The Saviour_ for a little over a month. Although they had never met face-to-face, the monk held him in a high favour. When _The Saviour_ had told the monk something that could ruin the church, the monk had offered his services. Now the monk explained everything to his teacher.

_"Ils ont tout dit la même chose. Je sais où la clef de voûte est."_ The monk explained. _The Saviour_ let out a sigh of relief.

**(They all said the same thing. I know where the keystone is.)**

_"Très bon. Où est-il?"_ He inquired. The monk rose from his bed to look out the window. The air was cool, night was just settling in. The monk spoke slowly and carefully.

**(Very good. Where is it?)**

_"Il est caché sous la ligne de Rose chez **Saint Sulpice**. "_He answered. _The Saviour_ snorted. The monk, however, knew he had done a good job.

**(It is hidden under the Rose Line at Saint Sulpice.)**

_"Dans la maison du seigneur, comment ils nous raillent! Très bien, vous devez aller à l'église. J'arrangerai verything pour toi. Je te donnerai une heure pour préparer." The Saviour_ stated. The monk said his thanks before the line cut off. Stashing the phone away, the monk prepared for the night's actions.

**(In the house of the lord, how they mock us! Very well, you must go to the church. I shall arrange everything for you. I shall give you one hour to prepare.)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had surprised both Faith and Jemma how fast Kai could get five plane tickets for Paris. That and the fact all five tickets were for first class only. Jemma had tried to reach the curator at the _Louvre_ museum, but there had been no answer.

Jemma now was panicking slightly. In the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong.

"Jem, is everything alright?" Faith questioned. Her British friend merely nodded her head, stroking Pansy slowly. Jemma couldn't part with her beloved cat, so she brought her along. Even if Kai and Tala frowned at the idea.

Speaking of those two.

Jemma glanced over to the other three Russians. They continued to talk quietly, sometimes glancing back at the two friends. Jemma sighed loudly, but said nothing. She remained quiet for now.

-- (_Paris, Louvre Museum_)--

The first thing the police force noticed was a large black gate. Near the corpse was a discharged painting, lying on the floor as if it was merely a poster. Andre began to paint a picture in his mind.

Francis Polanski had run from his killer, pulled the famous _Caravaggio_ painting from its place which resulted in setting the alarm off. The gate had separated Francis from his killer.

However it didn't work as well as Francis would have liked. He had still been killed.

Still, as some officers worked to get the gate up, Andre could not figure out why Francis has been killed. Nothing had been taken, so there was no motive for the murder. At least, not one Andre could see.

_Take your time. If you rush, you'll miss something. The clues are here, you just have to look for them._ Andre reasoned with himself. Andre looked out of the window watching the stars dance in the night sky.

-- (_Paris, Saint Sulpice church_)--

The nun yawned a little. She did not like being woken in the middle of the night, but this was no normal matter. A monk of _Opus Dei_ was making a final tour around the church before leaving that very morning.

The monk arrived as the nun expected. However there was something slightly off about him. "You have very high friends." The nun pointed out, as she walked behind he monk. He nodded his head, taking in the beauty of the church.

"_The Saviour_ has been very kind to me." The monk paused, stopping at a brass line running through the church. "Sister Bernadette I feel awful keeping you awake. I shall continue with the tour on my own, to allow you the sleep you need."

Sister Bernadette did not move. She did not trust the monk at all, but preferred not to voice her thoughts. "I am now fully awake. It is no trouble for me to show you around." She replied. The monk took a step closer to her, before laying a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Please sister. I will not be too long. You must sleep." Sister Bernadette nodded her head, wanting to be out of the monk's presences. "May the peace of the Lord be with you." The monk whispered.

"And with you." Sister Bernadette mumbled in reply, before turning round and disappearing into the darkness. The monk smiled before turning to the alter and praying. He waited for sometime, before moving to the far end of the Rose line. Rapping his knuckles on the stone floor, the monk was delighted to find there was a hollow panel.

Taking hold of a gold candle stick, the monk began to plan how best to break open the panel.

--(_Paris, Outside the Louvre Museum_)--

By the time the Black smart-car pulled up outside the _Louvre_ museum, there were already enough police cars to sink a ship. Kai cursed, banging a fist on the steering wheel. "Blast it! We'll never get in." he grumbled.

Jemma eyed the scene closely, her mind reeling back to memories of old C.S.I episodes. Faith gave her friend a quizzically look from the back of the smart-car, before a chuckle escaped her throat. Tanya snapped her head back to look at her. "What's so funny?" she inquired.

"I think Jemma knows of a way inside." Faith grinned, before all four Russians looked at Jemma. Pansy meowed loudly, sensing her owner had a plan. Jemma finally looked straight at Faith.

"When we get out of here, I trust you to drive us to safety." Jemma ordered. Faith gave her the thumbs up.

"Leave it to me. I will get us out of here, even if I have to drive backwards to do it." The Russian laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to **Also Known as Lilie93** for reveiwing. Love you loads. _

----

The security guard of the _Louvre _Museum made a final sweep before watching back to Francis' office.

_Meow._

The guard turned round to see a large white cat. He scratched the back of his head. As far as he could remember, Francis never had a cat. "How did you get in here?" he questioned, reaching down to pick him up. The cat hissed loudly and moved away. The guard frowned.

On one hand, he could have just left the cat there. But on the other, since the police were around...

The guard didn't want to risk it and followed the cat. "Get back here!" The guard ordered, but the cat just hissed once more and moved further into the museum. Before the guard could take in his surrondings, he was already at the very back of the museum. The door, which the cat led the guard too, opened up to the staff car-park. Finally the cat stopped, making it easier for the guard to pick him up. "Gotcha." he grinned, before the iron door slammed into him.

The cat hissed again and lept from the guard's grasp. The guard stumbled back, holding his nose. _Damn wind._ he cursed, before reaching the door handle. The door burst open again, sending him to the floor. The guard tried to sit up, but a dark figure kicked him in the mouth.

The guard's head fell back and everything went black.

--(_Paris, Saint Sulpice church_)--

Sister Bernadette watched the monk from a balcony. She gasped, as he rammed the candle stick against the stone floor. _He knows about the keystone._ she gasped. Quickly, Sister Bernadette fled to her room to phone four important numbers.

The monk smiled when he heard a crack. He quicken his pace, before the whole floor panel broken. The monk reached down, feeling around for something. At first nothing was there, but then his fingers brushed over it. The monk's soul sang as he grabbed the large stone. However the Monk was sligtly disappointed.

He thought the Keystone would have been a map or something along those lines. Instead was some words. _Job: 38:11._ The monk glanced towards a bible. _The secret is kept in a bible verse?_ The monk wondered. Licking his lips, the monk grabbed the bible and looked for the verse.

When he found it, a loud growl escaped from his throat.

_**"Hitherto shalt thou come, but no further."**_

--(_Louvre Museum_)--

"You could have done that with a little less force, you know." Kai whispered. Jemma rolled her eyes at him.

"And this is coming from a man who blew up one coffee shop." she spat before turning her attention to Pansy. "You did so well sweetie." she cooed. Pansy purred, before climbing into Jemma's bag. Granted it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but Pansy didn't complian openingly.

Faith shook her head as the group continued on their way. "What are we looking for again?" she inquried, eyeing the corpse in the distance.

"The Mona Lisa. But I wonder where the curator of the museum phoned Oliver just before his murder." Jemma replied. Tanya coughed a little. The group stopped in the dark corridor, eyeing Tanya.

"If I could get to his phone, I could managed to get a playback for you." Tanya sighed when Faith and Jemma stared at her in confusion. "I can find out if he did phone Oliver and what he said." she translated. Jemma nodded her head, as Kai turned to Tala.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure Tanya doesn't get into bigger trouble." he ordered. The red head nodded and the two disappeared. Jemma glanced to the right of the corpse, eyeing a black light. Very slowly she picked it up, waiting for the corpse's eyes to open.

They didn't.

With her prize in hand, Jemma pointed down a corridor. "To the Mona Lisa." she whispred.

--(_Saint Sulpice church_)--

_"Le panneau a été cassé! Les autres trois sont morts!"_

**(The panel has been broken! The other three are dead!)**

Sister Bernadette would have screamed. The first three numbers had come to a dead end. Now it seemed as if the final number would also be of no use. The answer machine had kicked in, and now Sister Bernadette was losing all hope.

_"Svp! Vous devez reprendre! Le joint a été cassé! Reprenez svp!"_ she almost yelled. Sister Bernadette pleased that someone would pick up.

**(Please! You must pick up! The seal has been broken. Please pick up!) **

"Put the phone down." Sister Bernadette placed the phone down gently, before turing to face the monk. "Where is the key-stone?" he hissed.

"I do not know." Sister Bernadette replied, trying to hide the fact she was scard stiff. The monk growled again, pointing the fake key-stone at the nun.

"You are a sister of the church yet you serve them?" he spat. Sister Bernadette glared at him hard. Well, as best she could during this time.

"Jesus had one true message. I cannot see that message in your actions." she replied. The monk lashed out, hitting the nun had with the fake key-stone. _All is lost._ she thoughts, as the world began to turn black. _The secret is now lost forever._

--(_Louvre Museum_)--

Jemma swayed the black light across the floor. "What are we looking for on the Mona Lisa?" Kai inquried. Faith shrugged her shoulders. Kai sighed, as Jemma continued to search the floor.

"Not sure. We'll know it when we find it." Faith answered. Suddenly Jemma squeaked. "Jem, what is it?" the female russian questioned. Jemma pointed to a patch near the base of the Mona Lisa.

"Blood. The curator must have been here." Jemma whispered, moving the black up light. Kai scratched the back of his neck.

"That just proves that he did phone Oliver." he muttered, as both Faith and Jemma gasped loudly. "Now what?" he cursed. Jemma pointed to the writing, scrawled on the side. She tried to speak but no words came out.

_So Dark the con of man._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to **Also known as Lilie** for reviewing!

* * *

_

"So dark the con of man? What does that mean?" Faith wondered. Kai cocked his head to one side, as if to make sense of it all. Jemma shook her head, moving closer to the writing. 

"No, it doesn't say that." she whispered. Kai stared at the back of her head.

"Is it another anagram?" he inquired. Jemma nodded her head, as there came a loud russling from behind. "Can you break it?" Kai questioned, but his question fell on death ears. Jemma continued to stare at the phrase. Suddenly she began to mumble to herself.

"Demons...Omens...Monks...Rocks." Jemma stopped. As she looked over her shoulder, both Kai and Jemma saw a face-spilting grin. "I have it. Madonna of the rocks." she whispered. Kai nodded his head.

"You two go to the painting. I'm going to go and wait for Tala and Tanya." he muttered, before disappearing. Jemma and faith wasted no time in going to a large painting of the Madonna of the rocks.

--(_Francis' office_)--

"Anything?"

Andre sighed when one of the officer's shook their head. It was beginning to look like a long night. Andre knew he didn't need one of these again. Nodding his head, Andre made his way to the door. "Okay, keep me informed on the whereabouts of those Hiwatari kids." Then he was gone.

Tanya and Tala, who had picked good hiding places, didn't have to wait long. Once the last officer had made their way out, Tanya quickly made her way towards the phone. Tala kept watch by the door. "Hurry up Tan." he whispered, earning a glare from the younger female Hiwatari.

Tanya was thankful that Francis had a answering machine. She plugged in a small machine, and pressed play. The tape inside began to whirl and it wasn't long before it was full. Just as Tanya pulled the machine out, the door to the officer opened. Both russian hid.

_"Mike? Where'd ya go?" _

The said officer turned back round. "I'll be there in a minute. Just grabbing my walkie-talkie. I've gotte get hold of the sercuity guard. He's been gone for ages." he replied, snatching the item from the table. Tanya, underneath the table, held her breath as the officer's feet walked past.

--(_At the Madonna of the rocks painting_)--

"Careful Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes, as she gently ease the painting from its place. The russian's mind was wondering about the whole thing. It confused her to no end, and deep down she did sort of believe the other three. As the painting came forward, something large and heavy hit the floor. "What was that?" Faith asked in a whisper. She gently placed the painting back, as Jemma picked the item up.

"This...this can't be what I think it is." Jemma muttered, looking the item over. Faith joined her friend. The moon-light did a good job of lighting the item. It was large, the sculpted head was in the shape of the cross. It also bore a seal that was completely new to Faith. It was a fleur-de-lis with the initials **P.S** on it.

"Have you seen this before?" Faith inquired. Jemma clutched the golden chain round it tightly, before chewing her lip.

"In books, yes. I've only read about this and the people who own it." there came the sound of footsteps. Pansy stuck her head out of the bag, hissing a little. "Hush Pansy!" Jemma ordered. The cat seemed to pout, before disappearing back into the bag.

Kai, Tala and Tanya walked quickly towards the two friends. "We have to go now. The police are trying to contact the guard." Kai informed. Jemma cursed a little.

"There's another problem. Andre thinks Me and kai did the murder." Tanya added fearfully. Faith was about to ask something, but Tala cut her off.

"Perhaps maybe we can get out of here. I'm sure Faith won't mind driving us out of here." he pointed out. Faith grinned, as the group headed to the exit.

_"Hey! You five! Halt!"_

The group didn't wait long before running full pelt out of the museum.

--(_Paris, Rue.Helen Hotel_)--

Everything was lost.

The monk felt so low, he couldn't even bring himself to ring _The Saviour_. The information the four had told him was lie, a dead end to keep him away from the real truth. Finally the monk picked up his mobile and dialled _The Saviour_'s number. There was a short dialling tone, before the phone was picked up. "_Saviour_, all is lost." the monk whispered sadly.

_The Saviour_ listened carefully as the monk told him how he was been tricked. _The Saviour_ chuckled a little. "You lose your faith all to quickly. I have recieved some welcoming news. Francis and Oliver Polanski transferred information before he died. The secret still lives on. Rest now. Our work is not done."

The line went dead.

--(_Paris, Louvre Museum carpark_)--

It was fair to say Kai was not happy. He was protective over his cars, that was well known. So when he was out-voted to drive them out of the museum, Kai was not all that happy.

On the other hand, Kai had to admit Faith was doing a good job at driving. "Where are we going?" Tanya questioned from the back seat. She was stuck between her brother and Tala, while Jemma sat up front with Faith.

"US Embassy. We might just get the time we need to think if the police are after you two." Jemma called over her shoulders. As Faith turned the corner, she slammed on the brakes hard. "Hey? What's up?" Jemma grumbled. Even Pansy poked his head out of the back-pack to have a look.

"Remind you of anything?" Faith grinned, pointing to something. Right in front of the gang was a swarm of police cars, blocking the path to the embassy. Jemma grumbled something, before putting her seat belt on.

"China all over again." the english girl muttered. Jemma glanced over her shoulder. "I'd do your seat belts up if I were you. This is gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride." she explained. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Faith back to pull away.

Then the police started to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

The car rounded the corner to the right violently. Tanya kept her head low, praying they would come out of it all alive. Kai and Tala held on as tightly as they could. Jemma, who was pretty much use to faith's backwards driving, gave out directions.

"Carry on and then turn left." The English ordered, as Pansy tried hard to stay inside the bag. Kai looked out the back window, before looking back at Faith.

"You do know there is a line of trucks blocking the way, right?" he inquired. Faith said nothing, as the car began to go faster. The police could hardly keep up. Tala began to panic.

"Stop Faith! Stop the car right now!" His pleads fell on death ears. "We're not gonna make!" Tala yelled again. Jemma laughed to herself. Faith's thrill seeking nature had finally rubbed on her.

"Gun it Faith." Jemma laughed again. As the two male Russians stared at Jemma, Faith smirked and nodded her head.

"With pleasure." The car flew backwards again. A gap between the trucks appeared. The car zoomed through; one of the side mirrors clipped the trucks. By the time the police got there, the gap was gone.

Andre cursed to himself.

--(_Paris. A little way away_)--

Faith began to slow the car down a little. Taking a right turn into an ally, the female Russian turned the car round. "Is it safe?" Tanya squeaked, from her position. Jemma looked over the passenger seat.

"It's okay now Tanya." She replied. Kai helped his younger sister up, as the car began to move along at a slow pace. Jemma turned back to Pansy, making sure her beloved cat was safe. Although he did not like the ride, Pansy seemed happier that it had stopped. Jemma then turned to the key they had found.

"We need a place to think. Somewhere the police won't think of looking." Jemma stated. Tanya clicked her fingers.

"I have the perfect idea." She grinned. Tanya turned to her older brother, an innocent and almost child-like grin on her face. "Kai? You do have credit cards on you right?" Tanya questioned. Kai nodded his head.

"Of course. But Tanya, you know damn well it won't do us any good to use them. Andre will track us down." He pointed out. Tanya crossed her arms over her chest, before leaning closer to faith.

"I know that idiot." She hissed at Kai. She noticed the amused smile on Faith's face. "Faith, do you know where _Gare Saint-Lazare_ is?" Tanya questioned. Faith nodded her head, and turned direction.

Whatever Tanya had planned, the other hoped it would work.

--(_Paris, Gare Saint-Lazare_)--

The glass roof of the train station looked like an off-set marriage between an aeroplane hanger and a green house. Well in Tala's opinion anyway.

The train station was already busy. Idle taxis lined up, waiting for their new fare. College kids, wondering where the hell they were, zoned out to the music on their MP3's. Some way off, two police men were giving instructions to confused tourists.

Faith parked the car as best she could, before climbing out. Tanya leapt out of the car, before demanding her brother's wallet. Kai handed it over, wondering what had gotten into Tanya. The said female ran to a taxi and spoke quickly to him.

To the surprise of the other four, they watched Tanya hand the drive a wad of cash. Kai narrowed his eyes as he watched the taxi speed off without them. "Tanya….you'd better explain all of this." Kai warned lowly. Tanya waved him off.

"That's phase one. Now to phase two." Tanya smiled, grabbing her brother's arm. She dragged the group in the station before stopping at the ticket widow.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the woman inquired happily. Kai pulled his arm free from his sister, as she carried on with her plan.

"Can I have four tickets to _Lille_ please." Tanya requested. With the tickets purchased, the gang walked quickly in the chaos. They hurried through a side entrance, past an all-night café and out into the cool night air.

The taxi from before flashed its lights at Tanya. The female Russian waved her hand, before tearing up the tickets. Jemma smiled. "A deco." She giggled. Tanya nodded her head, before leading the others to the taxi.

"So where can we go without the police finding us?" Tala questioned. Jemma leaded forwards, muttering something to the driver. He nodded his head.

"_Bois De Boulogne."_ The driver replied. Jemma quickly as if he could state in English what it was. The drive once more nodded his head. "We know it as the forest of Earthly delights." he stated. Jemma sighed.

"Very well, that will have to do." She replied. The taxi sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

The forest of earthly delights was not the ideal setting for Jemma to explain about the key and it's history. No sooner had the driver arrived, a couple of teenage hookers slowly walked over. All six of them were topless, showing what they had to offer.

Some way down were a couple of well oiled men in g-strings. Kai turned away feeling sick. As Tala peeked out of the window, a beautiful red head moved her skirt to one side to show she wasn't a woman. Tala paled slightly.

This was the perfect place for one to satisfy one's deepest, darkest and unspoken desires. Male, female and possibly everything else in between. Jemma shuddered, as the taxi parked into a shadowed spot. Tanya glanced straight over to Jemma. "Okay Jemma. Start explaining." she ordered.

Jemma looked at the key, twirling the gold chain round her finger. "You know about the Templars, don't you." She muttered. The russian all nodded their heads. Kai rolled his eyes, as if it was the most stupidest question in the world. Jemma sighed. "That's makes it easier on me. I guess I should start with the _Priory of Sion_." Jemma let the words sink in, before she explain.

"This order was founded in Jerusalem in 1099 by a french monarch, _Godefroi de Bouillon_. King _Godefrio_ had a powerful secret that had been in his family since the time of Christ. The _Priory_'s soul job is to keep the secret safe and pass it down to generation to generation. During the time in Jerusalem, the _Priory_ learnt of some secret documents stashed under the ruins of Herod's temple. These documents, to the _Priory_, corrobarted with _Godefrio_'s secret. These documents are so...so...explosive in nature that the Church will do anything to get rid of them." Jemma paused, as Faith held up her hand.

"Hang on a moment. Are you saying the Church is the reason why Oliver and Francis are dead?" the female russian questioned. Jemma shrugged.

"They could be. This secret is huge." she muttered. When no-one had any further questions, Jemma continued. The _Priory of Sion_ vowed they would keep the documents secret, and to never let it die. To get the documents, they create a military order. This was just a group of nine knights called _The Order of the Poor Knights of Christ and the Temple of Solomon_. Or more commonly known as _The Knights Templar._" It was Kai who had questions he wanted answering.

"Did the _Templars_ found the documents?" he inquried. Jemma chewed her lip.

"No-one is sure. However everyone who study the _Templars_ can agree on one thing. They found something down there that made them powerful. Anyway, for thousands of years legends of the secret have been passed on. Everything about them has become known under one name-Sangreal." Jemma took the time to a have breather. She glanced outside, watching shadows dance.

The english girl looked back at the key, while the other's bickered amoungest themselves. Jemma caught a whiff of a cleaner along one side of the key. Taking out the black light she has stashed in her pocket, Jemma turned it one and ran the light along the key. "Guys! There's an address on here." she called. Tala stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"An address? What does it say?" he asked. Jemma leant closer to the key.

"24 Rue Haxo." she replied. Jemma turned to look at the driver and gasped. "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled. The driver stopped, a look of shock on his face. Kai also gasped, before pulling out a gun. He pressed the muzzle against the driver's head.

"Put it down now." Kai hissed. The driver dropped his walkie-talkie, pleaded his life to be spared. Kai jabbed the muzzle harder against his head. "Now, get out of the taxi. now!" he ordered. The driver stumbled out, as the walkie-talkie came on.

_"The police are looking for four teenagers. Jemma Scott, Faith Roskov, Tala Ivanov, Tanya Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari. Report back if you spot them."_

Kai glanced over to Tala. "Take the wheel. We have to get to 24 Rue Haxo and fast." Tala nodded his head, climbing out the back. The driver was still tembling.

"Don't need to tell me twice." the red head russian muttered and started the taxi up. Two of the teenage hookers glanced over to the scene. One of them grabbed their phone as the taxi sped off. The driver continued to yell, before the taxi was completely out of sight.

--(_Paris. Some way away from the forest of earthly delights._)--

As Tala drove the taxi smoothly away from the forest, Jemma explained what he Sangreal was. Faith had already guessed, remembering the small disagreement she had with Enrique. The walkie-talkie had long been pulled from it's place on the dashboard and throw out the window.

"So, do you think the key will unlock the resting place of the Holy Grail?" Tala called over his shoulder. Jemma shook her head.

"Not likey. The last I heard the Grail was somewhere in my home land, England." she replied. Tala frowned. It was silent for some time before Faith caught sight of a building.

"There it is!" she called. Tala turned the taxi left, before driving up a long drive way. The building was modern. There was a giant neon equal-armed cross on top of it. Tala stopped at a large iron gate. Blazed across the top were the words:

**DEPOSITORY BANK OF ZURICH**

"Looks like this is the place." Tanya commented. Jemma looked over to a small silver box. There was a tony triangle hole, which gave Jemma an idea. Leaning out of the back of the taxi, Jemma slid the key into the hole. There came a small click andd the gate swung open.

"Here we go." Tala muttered and drove the taix inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The Depository bank of Zurich was nothing that the gang had ever seen before. It was a twenty-four hour bank offering a full modern array of anonymous services. All the services were in the tradition of a Swiss numbered account. As Tala drove closer to the building, Tanya got a good look at it.

She had a sense it was much like her brother, firm with little or no humour whatsoever. The building was windowless, rectangle and seemed to be made completely of steel. Kai remembered an article on places like these. It was a perfect place for thieves to hide their stolen goods in the bank. The goods would stay in there for some time, maybe even years, until the heat cooled down and it was safe again.

Tala came to a stop at the second gate. Instead of hanging out the back of the taxi, she handed the key to Tala. The red head quickly pushed the key into the hole on another silver box. Once again the gate clicked and opened. As Tala drove past, Faith leant out the window and snagged the key.

After the third gate, Tala parked the taxi as best he could before the gang all climbed out. Faith glanced over the front of the building, her arms crossed behid her head. _Talk about mixed message. Welcome and stay out._ Faith mused, as the gang made their way across a lush red carpet. To the side of the door was another silver box.

"Keeps out the slow learners." Tanya chuckled, as her brother merely rolled his eyes. Jemma slipped the key into the slot, before a click was heard. Taking the key back, the gang filed into the building.

The man at the desk glanced up, eyeing the gang carefully. He knew that they could be customers but they had never had a bunch of teenagers come to the bank. "_Bonsoir_. How may I help?" he greeted. With no way to explain the recent turn of events, Jemma held the key up.

The man's eyes widened at the sight. "Of course. Your elevator is waiting at the end of the hall. Someone will be alerted of your pressence." he explained. Jemma nodded her thanks before the gang took off. No sooner had they gone, the man looked at a computer screen. Five faces jumped out.

The man grabbed the phone and dailed the line manager's number. He tapped his foot as the dail tone rang down his ear. "_Oui_?" came a voice.

"We have a situation here sir." the man began. The manager sighed loudly, wondering what was wrong. The man continued. "The French police are looking for five fugitives tonight." he added in a whisper.

"So?" The manager asked, hoping it was nothing much then a warning or a false alarm. The man licked his dry lips.

"All five of them have just entered into our bank." he informed grimly. That seemed to get the managers attention. He cursed quickly to himself.

"Very well. I shall contact Monsieur ArbreVert." When the manger hung up, the guard placed another call.

--(_Paris, Inside the bank_)--

Jemma tapped her foot, waiting for the lft to stop. It seemed strange to them that the lift went down instead of up. All the while, thoughts went round Jemma's head. _Why give us this key? Why would Oliver have the key in the first place? No...it couldn't be! Could it?_

The lift dinged loudly and the door opened. The gang were greeted to the sight of more steel covered corridors. Kai and Tala were starting to get sick of the place. They carried on down the cirrdorbefore they met up with an old man. He smiled warmly at them as the gang got closer. "Welcome. Here you are." he greeted and opened a set of dark brown doors.

Inside the room was like stepping into another world.It was a small room but it had been turned into a lavish looking sitting room. There was no trace of steel. Instead there were oriental carpets, oak furniture and cushioned chairs. On a desk was an open bottle of _Perrier_. The bubbles were still fizzing. Next to it was a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

Everything looked like clock-work.

The old man glanced over the group, before giving another warm smile. "I gather this is your first timee to our bank, yes?" he inquried. Jemma nodded her head as the other sat down. The man smiled again.

"I understand. Keys are usually passed on as inheritance and our first-time users are uncertain of protcool. This room is yours until you leave." Faith stopped him.

"You said Keys are sometimes inherited?" she questioned uneasily. The old man nodded his head once more. He began to explain everything from gold accounts to safety-deposit boxes.

"To collect your box, you slip your key into that box..." The old man pointed to a silver box with a large screen on it. "Once the computer knows your key, you enter a 10 digit account number." the old man finished. A phone in the corner rang. "Excuse me."

Tanya paniced and looked at the others. "Account number?" she mouthed. Jemma's brow dipped in thought, before she took off her bag. The old man glanced back at the group as he continued to talk.

"Pansy! Get your fat ass off the print out." Jemma hissed a little. Pansy pouted at his master, before siting up. Jemma pulled the print out from underneath her beloved cat. Waving it infront of the group, Jemma smiled. "10 digit account number." she smirked. The old man returned.

"I'm sorry I must leace you now. Please make yourselves at home. Someone will be with you shortly." With that the old man bowed and left. The door gave a click, as Jemma rushed over to the computer.

"You sure that's the number?" Faith questioned. Jemma nodded her head, but in the back of her mind she wondered if it really was.

--(_Paris, some way away_)--

Andre stood next to _Gare du Nord_, as his phone rang. "_Oui_?" Andre greeted. One of the officers began to speak quickly.

"Interpol got a tip sir. Forget the train. The five just entered the branch of **The Depository Bank of Zurich**." Andre muttered his thanks and slammed his phone shut.

_What were you trying to tell them Oliver?_ Andre looked up at the sky. _Why are they at a bank of all places? _With no answers to his questions, Andre climbed into his car and drove to 24 Rue Haxo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to **Also known as Lilie93 and Mina the Mischevious** for your reviews. _

To **Mina the Mischevious**: I too have the new **MCR** album. How much does it rock? (Cough) Anyhoo, on with the story.

------------

The Bank Manager, Gaston ArbreVert, had already arrived. He noted everything about the group. Something about them seemed unnerving. Gaston had then left, muttering something about police. Tanya pushed the key into the slot. The computer screen refreshed, showing the following words:

_ACCOUNT NUMBER_

Jemma's finger hovered over the numbers, but she made no movement. "Go on." Kai urged. Jemma chewed her lip.

"I don't know. It seems too random. I don't think the numbers go in that order." Jemma replied shaking her head. Tala cursed, rubbing his forehead.

"You'd better hurry up before Arbrevert returns. I don't think he likes us." the red head pointed out. Faith snatched the print out from her friend, then looked over the numbers. A wide smirk fill her faces, as she pushed both Kai and Jemma out of the way. Tala raised an eyebrow. "You got it?" he inquried. Faith said nothing as she typed the numbers in.

_ACCOUNT NUMBER:  
1123581321_

The screen refreshed once more.

_Caution: _

Before you hit the enter key, please make sure this is the correct number. If the computer doesn't recognize your number, the system will shut down.

Tanya crossed her fingers as Faith hit the enter key. Nothing happened. At least, not on the surface.

--(_Deep with the bowels of the bank_)--

In the bank's cavernous vault, a robotic arm sprung into life. It searched through many different bxes before finding the one it needed. The arm grabbed the handle of the box, then lifted it to the far end of the room.

There lay a conveyor belt. The arm gently lay the box down, before moving away. Once the arm was away, the belt moved.

--(_With the gang_)--

Tanya gave a sigh of relief as the box came into view. "How did you know that was the right one?" Kai questioned, as Tala lifted the heavy box from the conveyor belt. Faith shrugged.

"I didn't. Lucky guess, that's all." she replied, joining Jemma and the other two. Kai stared hard at her, wondering if Faith was for real or not. Jemma slowly opened the latches and left the back of the box fall back. "Hey! There's nothing in here!" faith cursed.

"Wait a minute Faith. There." Tanya smiled, pointing to a lone item in the box. The female Hiwatari slowly lifted it out of the box, gasping at the weight. She gingerly set it down, so the others could get a good look at it.

It was about the size of a shoebox, maybe a little smaller. It had golden ornate hinges and the wood itself was a deep purple, with a very strong grain. The lid bore a picture of a beautiful rose. "What kind of wood is that?" Tala questioned. Tanya glanced over her should to him.

"It's called Rosewood." she replied, before noticing Jemma's shocked look. "Jem? Is everything alright?" she inquried. The english girl didn't hear her, as thoughts began to wonder through her head.

_Lies beneath the rose. Could it be? Could this be the key to finding the holy grail?_ Jemma wondered, before opening the box. Inside was a golden cylinder. It looked about the size of a tenns ball can. There were five doughnut sized discs of marble, each one with the letters of the alphabet. They were contected to each other with a brass frame work. At both ends were an end cap, also made from gold. Jemma moved the item from the box, only to hear liquid inside.

"Did you hear that?" Tala asked. The others nodded their heads, as Gaston Arbrevert entered the room.

"There are police everywhere. It will be differcult to get you..." Gaston gasped loudly he saw what the teenagers had done. _Oh dear lord. They've accessed Francis' account._ Gaston paniced. Jemma closed the box quickly.

"We had the account number." Kai informed. Gaston looked away, trying to figure out how to get them out of his bank.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, I will help you get out of here. Will you leave the item here or will you bring it along with you?" Gaston questioned. Jemma looked at the others.

"We're taking it with us." Faith informed. She knew it was important and there was no way they were going to leave it there. Gaston nodded his head.

"Very well. I suggest you wrap it in a jacket. I do not want anyone else seeing it." Gaston replied. Kai gingerly took the box from Jemma, then wrapped it in his jacket. He cradled it close, not wanting to drop it. Tala pulled the gold key from the computer slot, and stuffed it in Faith's bag. "This way plase. Hurry." Gaston urged, leading them out of the room.

When the gang reached the rear loading dock, police lights were already seen. Gaston chewed his lip. Without stopping, he pointed to an open truck. "Qucikly. Get inside the cargo hold." He ordered. The group climbed in, trying to find a place to side. It appeared to be much smaller thnen they thought. Once they were in, Gaston slammed the doors shut and locked them.

Next he shed his coat and grabbed one of the dock rats dirty blue ones. He pulled a cap lowly over his eyes, before grabbing a gun and placing it in his pocket. The stage was set. Gaston just hoped he was a good actor.

--(_Outside the loading dock_)--

Gaston lowed his hat as a police officer halted the truck. Gaston didn't budge from his place, merely opened the door and glanced down. "Yeah?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Detective Inspector Andre Alexandre. I'm looking for five criminals." the officer replied. Gaston laughed.

"You've come to the right place then sir. Some of the people I drive for are so rich, they must be bloody criminals." he joked. So far Andre was buying the acting. Andre chuckled along to the joke before pointing to the cargo hold.

"Open it please." he ordered. Gaston paniced. He knew he had to think of something quick.

"You think we have the keys for these trucks?" he laughed again, shaking his head a little. Andre seemed surprised.

"You don't have the keys to your own truck?" he questioned, cocking his head to one side, Gaston shook his head.

"Ignition only. This baby was overseen some hours ago. I've got to get up to St. Thurial tonight. The keys waiting up there for me. Can I get going now?" Gaston inquired. Andre paused before nodding his head. "Thanks." Gaston started the truck up once more and drove away from the bank.

Now Gaston had another problem. _Where the hell am I going to take them?_


	11. Chapter 11

Being stuck in a tiny place was not only playing on Jemma's nerves but everyone elses. Jemma's legs had gone stiff from sitting in one postion for too long. _How far is he taking us?_ she wondered. Jemma glanced over to the small bundle in Kai's arms. Jemma licked her dry licks. "Go on then. Open it." she urged.

Kai eyed her carefully before unwrapping his jacket. Very slowly the russian opened the box and stared at the golden item. "So, what is it?" he inquried. Jemma shrugged. It was clear she had no idea.

"It's a cryptex." Everyone looked at Tanya. The female Hiwatari took the cryptex from her brother, inspecting every detail about it.

"You know what it is. How?" Faith questioned. She, herself, thought Jemma knew what it was. _Okay, I admit. Maybe Jemma doesn't know everything._ Faith mused. Tanya nodded her head, letting her eyes roam over the others.

"It's one of Leonardo Da Vinci's designs. He made the plans in one of his secret diaries. It's sole purpose was to keep secrets." Tanya explained. Tala and Kai exchanged glances while Jemma nodded her head. The truck gave another jolt.

"How does it work then? I mean, how the hell are we meant to get it open?" Faith inquried. Tanya chuckled behind her hand.

"Be thankful I studied a lot on Da Vinci. Your secret is written on a scroll of papyrus. The thinnner the better. Next it is rolled round a glass vial." Tanya paused and heled the cryptex to her nose. "A vial of vinger. If you try to force the crytpex open, the vial breaks and the vinger destroys the papyrus. Your secret is lost forever." Tanya let the information sink in. "The only way to get it open, without breaking the vial, is enter the password." Jemma cursed, causing Tanya to stop.

"We don't have a password." she pointed out. Tala cursed in russian, closing his eyes. Kai tried to remain calm. Jemma glanced at the box, then at the cryptex. She shook her head, earning some strange looks, but Jemma didn't really care.

_No way. Under the rose. Are we holding the Priory's keystone?_ she wondered. It was Tala who bought her back from her musing.

"Jemma? What's wrong?" the red head questioned. Jemma chewed her lip, as Pansy gave a loud meow.

"I think we are holding the Priory's keystone." Jemma muttered. Faith noticed that the truck was coming to a stop. Before the gang could do anything, the cargo hold doors were yanked open. Tanya quickly placed the cryptex back in the box. Gaston stood on the outside, aiming a gun at them. "What's going on?" Jemma yelled, as she stumbled to her feet.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Gaston replied. "Put the box down." he ordered. Tanya glanced at Kai, begging him not to. Faith spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned. Gaston swung the gun round to face her. Faith merely sneered at the gun, as she had faced the of a gun before.

"Why do you think? I'm protecting my clients assets." he replied. Jemma knew she had to think of something fast.

"But _We_ are your clients now." she pleaded. Kai had yet to move from his spot. Gaston gave out a cruel laugh but it sounded fake, even to him.

"Mademoiselle, I don't know how you got the key and the account number, but it seems foul play was involved. Had I know the other crimes, I would have never helped you out of the bank." He replied icily. Tala gritted his teeth.

"We didn't murder Francis Polanski!" he snapped. The gun was aimed at him now. Tala narrowed his eyes at the gun.

"Yet the radio claims you murdered three other people!" Gaston hissed, which caused Jemma to gasp.

_The Priory cannot be trusted anymore. No wonder Francis and Oliver gave us the cryptex._ Jemma closed her eyes, trying hard to keep her cool. Pansy gave another meow, clearly worried about the turn of events. Gaston montioned to Kai.

"Now give me the box. I only asked you because I will not be afraid to shoot you." Gaston spat. Tanya knew they had to think of something quick. She grabbed her brother's hand.

"Kai! Don't do it!" she begged. Gaston lost his temper and let a shot fly. The bullet rang past Tala's head, clanking against the back of the truck. Kai held his hands up.

"Alright! Alright!" He yelled. Slowly he walked closer to Gaston. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The spent shell-casing lay harmless near the door. Kai shuffled his left foot making the casing fall into the door runner. He handed the box to Gaston, who snatched it out of his hands.

"Get to the back. Turn away." he ordered. The gang all turned round, Kai standing next to Jemma. He whispered the small plan to her. Jemma smirked, clutching her backpack closely and nodded her head. Gaston placed the box on the floor, then tried to slam the door.

The left door wouldn't shut. The casing stopped it closing. Gaston slammed the door harder, pushing all his weight against it. Suddenly the door's burst open. Gaston tumbled back, blood pouring from his nose. Kai stood up quietly, blood pouring from his eyebrow.

"Jemma! Get the box!" the russian ordered. Tanya had already kicked the shell casing out of the runner and closed the cargo hold doors shut. As Gaston got up, Jemma and Kai had already got into the front. Gaston fired at the truck, but it was already speeding away.

--(_Sixty kilometres away_)--

It appeared that Kai could handle the truck well. Jemma sat next to him, eyeing the box. The russian glanced to her, before his eyes returned to the road. "You okay?" he questioned.

"The other three men. Murdered. Hard to believe." The english girl muttered. Pansy sensed his master and climbed onto Jemma's lap. Kai sighed a little.

"Where are we going now? We need some place to find more about this cryptex." he pointed out. Jemma's face brightened. Kai knew she had somewhere in mind.

"I know someone who can help us. He's my papa's friend, before he moved to France. Researches everything on the _Holy Grail_." Jemma grinned. Kai nodded his head.

"All good, but where does this person live?" he questioned. Jemma chuckled.

"He lives at _Chateau Villette_." she grinned. Kai almost went off the road when he heard. Someone banged the back of the truck. A muffled _"What it will ya!"_ was heard. Kai looked back at Jemma.

"You're kidding right? I've heard about that place. Cost a small fortune to own. Who is this friend of yours?" The russian questioned, clearly surprised and impressed. Jemma smiled once more.

"Sir Steven Abbott." she replied. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Once again, Your kidding right? We're going to see a knight?" the russian muttered. Jemma laughed loudly.

"We're on a grail hunt, right? Who better to help us then a knight." she joked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chateau Villette _was something Kai had never seen before. Sure his home could be twice as big, but this place had a sort of comfort feel about it. Kai bought the truck to a stop in front of an iron gate. To the side of the gate was a large sign with the words **"Keep out! Private Property."**

The first thing Kai noticed strange was the position of the intercom. He was sure everywhere else in France had theirs on the driver's side. This intercom was on the passenger's side. "The intercom is on the wrong side." Kai commented. Jemma giggled and rolled down the window. She pressed the small silver button and waited.

"_Chateau Villette. Who is calling?" _Jemma remembered Steven saying something about a men-servant from down town France. Jemma took a deep breath.

"Hi. I'm Jemma Aeris Scott. I'm a friend of Sir Steven Abbott." She greeted. The man-servant sucked in a great deal of air.

"_My master is sleeping and I was just off to retire for the night. What business do you have with him?"_ Kai could sense they weren't going to get anywhere fast with the man-servant. Jemma grumbled under her breath.

"It is a private matter. One that will interest Sir Steven greatly." She answered. Jemma wasn't about to give up yet. The man-servant refused to budge.

"_As is my master's sleep. If you are a **friend** then you would know about his illness."_ The man-servant pointed out. Jemma rubbed her forehead. How could she forget?

Steven had suffered from meningitis when he was little. The doctors just about saved him, but the poor lad had been crippled. However, he never let this get in the way of anything. Jemma decided for one more try.

"I have information on the Holy Grail that cannot wait until morning." She began. The man-servant sighed.

"_Very well. Please wait one moment._" The inter-com was silent. Suddenly there came another voice. _"Dear girl, it appears you've lost track of time."_

"Steven! I am so sorry for waking you at this hour." Jemma giggled. Kai raised an eyebrow, before sighing.

_My man-servant states that not only are you Paris, but you speak of the Grail." _It was more of a statement then a question.

"I do. It is the only thing that gets you out of bed." Jemma joked. Steven laughed on the other end.

"_As it always has. I shall open the gates for you my gate. Please drive through._" The intercom crackled and the gates opened. Jemma rolled the window back up. She noted the look in Kai's eyes.

"What's that look for?" she questioned. A small smile appeared on kai's face.

"Are you British people always like this? Wacky?" he questioned. Jemma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"In a way, yes. I must warn you first hand. Sir Steven is somewhat a character." She replied. Kai chuckled.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's that man-servant."

--(_Inside Chateau Villette_)--

The man-servant glared at the gang, as they wondered into the large hall of the place. "My master will be with you shortly. May I take your coat?" he inquired. Kai shook his head quickly.

"Nah, I'm fine thank you." He replied. The man-servant sneered a little.

"I'm sure you are. Follow me please." But before the gang could follow him, the man-servant sneezed loudly. He continued to sneeze earning worried looks from the group.

"Hey, you okay?" Tanya questioned, as the man-servant moved away from Jemma. A loud chuckled was heard from the stairs.

"I forgot to inform you last time Cruelty. My man-servant, Felix, is allergic to cats." The gang turned to see Steven using to walking sticks to get down the stairs. "And if I know you right, you brought little Pansy along." He chuckled again.

Felix moved further away from Jemma as she pulled the said cat from her back pack. "Little Pansy isn't so little anymore. It is good to see you again Steven." Jemma greeted. Steven moved foreword, kissing Jemma on the cheek.

"As it is good to see you again. It seems you not only travel with two maidens, but two knights as well." Steven chuckled. Jemma smiled, as the others seemed clearly confused. "Shall we retire to the kitchen?" he asked, holding an arm out for Jemma.

The others followed Jemma and Steven into the large kitchen, while felix kept far away from Pansy.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven's kitchen was large as it was plain. It was clear to the others that Steven didn't use the kitchen that much. "Please. Have a seat. You must be tied." Steven smiled, limping towards the side. Felix was busy preparing tea and some food for the guests. The gang each took a seat, while Pansy decided to lay in the middle of the table. 

"Would it be possible if you moved the cat for a moment, please?" Felix questioned, eyeing the white cat. Jemma nodded her head, picking Pansy up. The cat gave a meow of protest, before he was plonked back down. Steven sat at the head of the large table.

"Well, what have you learnt from Cruelty?" he asked. Tanya quickly went over all that Jemma had told them. Steven tutted. "Cruelty. You've robbed them of the climax." Steven chuckled. The others looked at each other. Jemma sighed and shook her head.

"I thought that made you and me could explain. It's too much for one person to explain." she pointed out. Steven nodded his head. Felix bowed and left the kitchen, eyeing Pansy carefully. Pansy returned it, an evil glint in his eyes. Felix shuddered and hurried out of the kitchen. Steven took a sip of his tea, before beggining.

"It's true that everyone wants to know where the Holy Grail is. That's something I can't say. But I do know one question I can answer. What The holy Grail is. Firstly to understand the Holy Grail, you must understand the bible." Steven paused to look at Kai and Tala. "How much do you know?"

Kai shrugged. "Not much. I live with a female who worships Da Vinci." the russian replied, pointing to Tanya. Steven smiled and clapped his hands.

"An enlightened soul. Brilliant." Tanya smiled. Steven shifted a little. "Well, let us start on the bible. I can safely say it was not faxed down from heaven.The bible was created by man, not by god. Man wrote the bible to document events through history. " Steven let the information sink in.

"As you know, Jesus Christ was a big historical figure. His influence was staggering. Descendant of King David, He possed the right to the throne of the King of the Jews. It only seems natural that his life was recorded. More then eight gospels were considered for the New Testament. Amoung them were_ Mathew_, _Mark_, _Luke _and _John_." Steven paused.

"Who chose which gospels then?" Tala questioned. He was thankful for something to eat. Steven grinned, a grin Jemma knew all too well.

"Here's the kick in the teeth for Christianity. The bible was collated by the **pagan** Roman emperor Constantine the Great." Kai shook his head.

"I thought Constantine was a Christian." he muttered. Tanya and Tala stared at their shorter friend. Kai stared back. "What?" he asked.

"Who knew you pay attention in class brother." Tanya replied. Kai could have swore at her, but he decided against it. Steven chuckled again.

"Hardly. Constantine was pagan until his deathbed. He was baptized a christian, too weak to protest. Rome's religion was sun worship, the cult of the Invincible sun. Constantine was the head priest. Three centuries after the crucifixion, Christ's followers had multiplied. Christians stared war on the pagans." Jemma cut in.

"Steven, we don't know it was the Christians who started the war. It might have been the pagans." she pointed out. Steven smile got wider, before nodding his head.

"I know, but we can agree on one thing. They fought and it was going to tear Rome in two. Constantine, seeing something had to be done, united all of Rome under Christianity." Faith held up her hand.

"Whoa, hang on! Why would a pagan priest chose Christianity?" she questioned. Jemma decided to join in.

"Constantine knew which side his bread was buttered so to speak. He just backed the winning horse." she added. Steven nodded his head.

"Well said Cruelty. Constantine fused pagan symbols, dates, everything with Christianity. Constantine held the famous _Council of Nicaea_. At this gathering, they decided on everything. The important thing was the _divinity_ of the Jesus." Tanya raised an eye.

"I'm sorry. I don't follow. "

"Until the Council, Christ was seen as a powerful man. A **Mortal**. Not the son of god. Jesus' divinity was voted upon in the council." Steven casted a worried glance at Faith, who began to choke on her tea. Jemma patted her russian friend on the back.

"What! You're kidding! A vote?" Faith gasped. Clearly it seemed she was shocked. Steven nodded his head.

"A close one at that. This established Christ's divinity, in turn further unified the land of Rome and created the new Vatican power base. Jesus was now a deity that existed beyond the human world, thanks to Constantine. The followers of Christ had a way of redeeming themseleves through the Roman Catholic Church." Steven smiled. The other glanced at Jemma who gave a soft nod. She decided to take over.

"Really, it's all about power. Making Christ the Messiah became crital to the function of the church. It's said the early church _kidnapped_ Jesus from his followers, took his human message and covered it in a shround of divintiy." Kai heled his hand up, stopping Jemma in her sentance.

"All good, but what has this got to do with the holy grail?" he questioned. His tea was long gone, but Tanya hadn't touched her. Tala was sure it had gone cold. Steven nodded his head.

"Very well. Just remember. When the council was created, they decided on what gospels should be included in the bible. Those that were rejected were gathered and burned. Anyone who chose the banned gospels were deemed a heretics. The Dead Sea Scrolls and The Nag Hammadi scrolls were some of the gospels that showed how human Jesus really was." Steven glanced at Jemma.

"And yet the church has been trying to surpress these Documents without much luck." she grumbled. Pansy sat up, yawning. Steven rolled his eyes.

"What you four must understand is that all that your father's taught you about God is _false_. As are the stories of the Holy Grail." Steven paused to stand up. "If you would like to follow me to the study." The other's got up and slowly followed behind.

--( _Steven's study_)--

Steven's study was huge. Bigger then the Hiwatari siblings had seen. Tala at first thought it was a ball room. Steven picked out a large leather bound book. Flicking through, he smiled at one picture and swung it round for the other's to see. "I'm sure you know this famous painting." he chuckled. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right? That's the last supper." she pointed out. Steven nodded his head and looked at Tanya and Faith.

"I would like to ask a little favour of you both. Could you close your eyes?" he asked. Faith and Tanya looked at each other, as Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Steven, we don't have time." she grumbled. Glancing over to Kai, she was thankful he still had the keystone. Tanya and Faith did as they were asked, as Steven grinned at Jemma.

"Now then my dears. Where is Jesus?" he questioned.

"In the middle." answered Tanya. Steven nodded his head.

"Correct. Now, what are they breaking?" he inquried. Faith was quick off the mark.

"Bread!" she almost yelled. Tanya pouted a little, causing Steven to chuckle more. Kai raised an eyebrow at Jemma, who merely shrugged.

"Finally, how many cups of wine are there?" Both girls paused. They knew it was a trick question. They both deiced to answer.

"The Holy Grail." they answered. Steven tutted a little and told them to open their eyes. When they did, the girls were shocked. Each person had a small glass cup. There was no big fancy gold cup in the certain. 13 glasses. Steven put on a fake frown.

"Well that's a bit strange. After all, according to the bibe and Grail legend, this is when the Grail appears." Steven tapped his chin a mocking sort of fashion. Before anyone could question further, Steven was already speaking. "But Da Vinci lays the whole secret of the Holy Grail in this painting." he stated.

"Where? I don't see it." Tala pointed out. Jemma shook her head at her friend's games. Steven limped over to a chair and sat down eyeing Tala.

"Ahh but my dear boy you are missing the entire point. The Holy Grail isn't a thing." he chuckled. Silents had befallen the russians. Jemma tapped her fingers on a wooden desk. Sometimes she wished Steven would just explain everything. "The Holy Grail is a person, moreover a woman."


	14. Chapter 14

"A woman?"

Steven nodded his head. The russians all crowded round the book. "But there isn't a woman in the picture." Kai pointed out. Steven and Jemma glanced at each other, wondering whether to laugh or sigh. Jemma decided to take over.

"Isn't there? Look at the figure sitting to the right of Jesus. In the seat of honour so to speak." Jemma smirked. She tickled Pansy behind the ear, as the group got a closer look.

"It's a man." Tala confirmed. Faith, however, had a feeling in the back of her brain. She knew what Jemma was like with her riddles and codes. She glanced at Jemma, whoes smirk had gotten wider. Tala also looked up. "Isn't it?" he questioned. Jemma shook her head.

"Nope. Notice the long flowing red hair, delicated folded hands, soft face, hint of a bosom." Jemma trailed off as Tanya gasped loudly.

"That's a woman!" she yelled, stumbling back. Steven chuckled again and nodded his head. Tanya looked at the two english friends. "But...But...the painting is ment to be of thirteen men. Who is she?" she questioned. Steven sighed in a sort of love-struck way.

"That, my dear, is Mary Magdalene." he replied. Tanya stared at him for a minute.

"The prostitue?" she questioned. Both Jemma and Steven took a sharp intake of breath. Faith rubbed her forehead, knowing it was a slightly touchie subject with Jemma. Even Pansy had moved away from his owner.

"Mary Magdalene was no such thing! That was church's fault, trying to defile her name. It seemed it bloody worked to." Jemma stopped her ranting and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Jemma seemed more calmer. "Bare in mind, when that photo was taken the picture was and still is covered in grim." she pointed out. Steven was still slightly ticked off.

"Damn the church. They needed to smear Mary's name. To cover up her dangerous role. Her role as the Holy Grail." he muttered. The russians looked at Steven, then at Jemma. She said nothing, only nodded her head to confirm what Steven had said.

"Are you telling us that the Holy Grail is not a cup but a person? A woman?" Kai spluttered. Steven nodded his head.

"As stated before, The church needed to protray Jesus as a divine being. One troubling thing that kept popping up in the bible was Mary Magdalene and her marriage to Jesus." Steven waited for the out burst but none came. Smiling, Steven continued. "Da Vinci knew about the marriage. _The Last Supper_ screams that Jesus and Mary are a couple." he added.

"How'd you work that out?" Tala questioned. Steven waved a hand at the book once more.

"Do you see how Jesus and Mary are clothed like mirror images of each other. Sort of like a _Ying-Yang_ type thing." Steven smiled when kai's eyes widened slightly. "And I'm sure you've noticed that Jesus and Mary seemed joined at the hip, leaning away from each other. Can you see a shape?" Steven inquried. The russians nodded their heads.

"That would be the sign for the female womb, also known as the Chalice." Jemma informed. Steven nodded his head.

--(_Outside_)--

A black Audii parked in the shadows next to a large wall. The monk switched the engine off and pulled his gun out of it's hidden place. Slipping it into the pocket of his robe, the monk climbed out of the car and set off.

He made his way slowly, eyeing the wall. The monk came to a stop when he saw one wall was slightly lower. _Maybe I could just make it._ he thought, slowly climbing up. The monk landed softely on the grass on the other side. When everything seemed clear, he darted across the grass and peeked inside the house.

Unknown to the monk, more people were arriving. Outside the gate of Steven's house, five police cars had arrived. Andre's friend, Louie, was in command but was told not to make an arrest. Louie had his doubts about how Andre was handling the case.

"So, what we gonna do?" one of the men questioned. He was flicked a silver coin between his fingers. Louie glanced up at the house.

"Andre has told us to wait for him here." he mumbled, before leaning against his car.

--(_Inside_)--

"Hang on a moment. It says _companion_. It says nothing of marriage." Faith pointed out. Steven had showen them serval books, each stating the _marriage_ between Jesus and Mary. A knowning little smirk appeared on Steven's lips.

"Oh really? In those days, companion ment spouse." he replied. Faith looked at the line again.

**And the companion of the Saviour is Mary Magdalene.**

Tanya sat down, shaking her head. It seemed way too much for her to take in. _So everything we learnt about Jesus is a lie?_ she wondered. Jemma's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"If you look at _The Last Supper_ again. You notice one of the men doing a threatening gesture to Mary. Much like a dagger held to her throat. There would be Peter. He didn't like the fact that Mary was going to carry on the church after Jesus' death." Tanya's head shot up.

"You mean the church was meant to be carried on by a woman?" she called out. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yes. Jesus had a feeling he was going to be captured and killed. He left Mary instructions to carry on his church for him. Peter didn't like Mary to beginning with. That just put more salt in the wounds." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"For someone who studied the Templars, you sure know loads about the Holy Grail." he commented. Steven chuckled.

"Our research usually crosses over." Steven paused. "Now I know you're wondering how any of that makes Mary the Holy Grail. Let us just say that Jesus and Mary had a royal blood line." he smirked. The russians all looked at Steven.

"Are you saying Jesus had a child?" Tala inquried. Jemma nodded her head.

"A girl as a matter of fact. In France. Mary named her Sarah." Jemma stopped to let Steven carry on. She knew this meant so much to him, Jemma couldn't take away his spotlight.

"Behold the biggest cover up in human history. Not only was Jesus married but he was a father. Mary Magdalene is the Holy Grail, the womb which more the royal blood." Steven stopped when the intercom crackled.

_"Sir Steven, I must speak with you."_ It was Felix. Steven grumbled under his breath as he limped over to the intercom.

"What is it now Felix? I am busy here you know." he grumbled. The man-servant coughed slightly.

_"I wish to talk to you about something. It is of great importance."_ Came the reply. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Can't you tell me over the intercom. It would be so much easier." he hissed. Felix was use to his short temper and coughed again.

_"Hardly something for the guest to endure sir. Please. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_ Felix replied. Steven sighed.

"Very well then. With that little speech, I know you're asking for something." Felix chuckled.

_"Only freedom from you sir."_

Jemma watched Steven limp out the room, before turning her gaze back to her friends. It seemed that too much information had been given to the group to take it. Out of them, Faith seemed to handle it far better. _She has me for a friend. How do you think she was going to act?_ Jemma mused.

The clicking of a walking stick filled the gang's ears. "Back so soon Steven?" Tanya asked, but the glare on his face made her shrink away.

"Jemma, you have not been honest with me!" he spat. Jemma chewed her lip.

"Oh Bugger." Faith grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far. I love you all!

* * *

_

"Now Steven, calm down."

Steven glared at the teenagers in front of him. "Calm down? Calm down! You're wanted for murder!" he roared. Jemma jumped from the table she was sitting on, and stood in front of her friends.

"Steven, we're being framed." She tried to reason. However, Steven was not having any of it.

"You five are on the television for Christ sake. Your Hiwatari friends are wanted for murder and you three are thought to have helped them!" Steven paused. "Did you know that you are wanted by police?" he asked harshly. Jemma numbly nodded her head.

"Yes."

Steven took another sharp intake of breath. "You abuse the friendship I have with your father, and the trust I have for you. I am amazed that you would put me at risk, by coming into my home just to hide out." Steven snapped. Jemma was also losing her temper with her friend.

"They didn't kill anyone!" she hissed back. Steven glared at her as Felix appeared in the door way.

"Sir, shall I show them out?" he questioned. Steven shook his head.

"Allow me." He muttered. Steven pointed, with his walking stick, to a set of large glass bay doors that led to the gardens. "Kindly find your car and please leave." He ordered. The gang all looked at each other. Tanya was a nervous wreck, silently pleading with Steven to let them stay. Faith decided to take things into her own hands.

"We have _The Priory _keystone." She blurted out. Tala's eyes widened as Kai hissed her name in warning. Steven snorted.

"A desperate act. Jemma knows that I have looked for it." He grumbled. Jemma decided to back her friend up.

"Steven, believe her. We do have the keystone." Felix cut in.

"Leave now or I shall call the police!" he informed. Both Faith and Tanya were in the right mind to punch the stuffy man-servant. Jemma ignored Felix.

"Steven, you must trust me. We know where the keystone is." She whispered. Steven watched her closely. Felix did not like being ignored.

"I said leave now….." Steven spun round to face him.

"Felix, that is quite enough. I can handle this." He stated. Felix's mouth dropped. It was clear he was unable to hide his surprise. "Felix, leave us for a moment." Steven ordered. Felix looked back at Jemma, before Pansy began to hiss lightly. The man-servant slunk out.

"Thank you Steven." Jemma stopped when Steven's glare was upon her.

"This had better be good Jemma Aeris Scott." He hissed darkly. Jemma winced when she heard her full name.

--(_Outside_)--

The monk cocked his head to one side.

At first there were raised voices, and then one of the female's mentioned something. After that, hushed voices were heard. The monk chewed his lip slightly. He knew this was the right place, _The Saviour_ even said himself.

The monk decided to wait and see how things would play out.

--(_Inside_)--

"Steven, you have a list of all the people you believe are involved with _The Priory_. Correct?" Jemma questioned. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Jemma nodded her head. So far, it was a good sign.

"You do have both Oliver and Francis on the list, right?" Tanya inquired. Once more, Steven rolled his eyes which was followed by a nod of his head.

"Both uncle and nephew have shown great interest in Da Vinci's work. It only seemed natural." He answered. Tala and kai glanced at each other. Whatever the girls were trying to get at seemed to be important.

"Ever stop to think Francis is the grandmaster?" Jemma asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Steven looked shocked. He stared at the group, trying to see if it was all a joke. No such luck.

"Grandmaster? Francis Polanski is the Grandmaster of _The Priory_?" he mumbled, before looking at the floor. "Impossible." He whispered. The gang waited for a moment before looking at them all. "If it is true, then I am speechless. However, you five are not blood-relation to them. The keystone shows the way to _The Priory_'s greatest secret. You are not eligible to have such a task." Steven stated. Jemma tapped her chin.

"We would be eligible if Francis had not other options. Remember he was dying. He had very limited options." She pointed out. Steven shook his head.

"There are other members of _The Priory_. Surely they could select a new grandmaster and someone to replace Oliver's position as well." He argued. Suddenly Faith had a brain wave.

"But what if the other two members were killed as well? They stated on the news that Kai and Tanya are wanted for four murders." She added. Steven's jaw fell.

"Oh dear lord. Jemma, you don't think….." Jemma nodded her head.

"Oliver and the other two were The _Senechaux_." She answered. Steven fell back into his chair, and hung his head.

"It's not possible though. How could the killer know the names of the Grandmaster and the _Senechaux_?" he wondered. Tala decided to add his own opinion.

"What if there was a mole in _The Priory_'s ranks? I mean, they could find the information pretty easily that way." He shrugged. Jemma and Steven looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"But the brothers wouldn't have said anything. They swore to keep the location of the keystone a secret, even in the face of death." Steven argued.

"Meaning that if they never told the murder the location and they were killed…." Faith was never able to finish her sentence when Steven jumped up.

"The secret is lost forever!" he yelled. Jemma held up her hand.

"Hang on Steven. Both Oliver and Francis left us clues. Oliver left us an anagram which led us to the Mona Lisa. From the Mona Lisa, Francis left us clues to the _Madonna of the rocks._ We find this." Jemma explained, showing the key to Steven. He gasped loudly, watching the light catch the gold.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. Regaining himself, Steven looked at the group in turn. "This key led you to the keystone?" he questioned. Faith nodded her head. "Then we must get the keystone before the church does!" he ordered. Jemma grinned and turned to Kai.

"Can I have your jacket please Kai." The Russian nodded his head and unwrapped a certain item. He handed the keystone to Jemma, before she turned to Steven. "As you can see, my friend, we have already calmed the keystone." She chuckled. Steven stared in utter shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Steven had not taken his eyes off both the the wooden box and the gold key. He slowly picked it up, fingering the hilt slightly. "A key to a church no doubt." Steven mumbled. Tanya shook her head.

"This key does provide access to the keystone." she began. Steven glanced her, his eyes wild. His grip tightened on the key.

"What church did I miss? I'm sure Cruetly has explained that I have searched every church here in France." he snapped. Kai growled lowly at the man, before answering.

"It doesn't open a church. It opens an account in a Swiss depository bank." he explained. Steven stared at him in shock. None of it was making sense to him.

_Had I gotten the location all wrong?_ he wondered, before looking back at the gang. "Are you saying the keystone was hidden in a bank vault?" Steven asked. The gang nodded their heads. "But it is ment to be hidden under a rose. Just like the legend states." Steven argued.

Jemma smiled once more, pushing the box towards her friend. "Then look at the lid Steven. The keystone hiddens beneath a five-petal rose." she chuckled. Steven gasped, as the rose came into view.

--(_Outside_)--

The monk smiled to himself. _The Saviour_ was right. Although he could not hear much of the conversation, the word _keystone_ had been mentioned a few times.

The monk had to plan his next move. His orders were ringing in his head. _Enter the Chateau, kill no-one, take the keystone_.

--(_Inside_)--

Steven had yet to open the box. Instead, he seemed to take his time exmaining every part of the box. Kai was getting slightly annoyed. "Open it then." he grumbled. Jemma shook her head at him, giving him a warning look. Steven on the other hand, ignored them all.

"The Rose." he whispered, running a hand over the picture of the rose. Slowly Steven opened the box, gasping at the sight of the keystone. Clearly it wasn't what he thought it would be. Tanya glanced over his shoulder, still amazed at the keystone.

"Designed by Da Vinci himself." she whispered. Steven nodded his head. He had seen blueprints taken from Da Vinci's diary. Steven slowly lifted the heavy object out of the box. Whispering in his mind was a phrase Steven had heard so long ago.

_Vous ne trouvez pas le Saint-Graal, c'est le Saint-Graal qui vous trouve. _

**You do not find the Grail, the Grail finds you.**

Now the keystone to finding the holy grail had walked straight through his door. While Steven, Tanya and Jemma looked over every detail, Kai had taken the box some way away. Tonight had been strange one indeed. However Kai wouldn't change it.

At least he got to see Jemma once more.

Suddenly an odd thought struck him. Opening the box, Kai checked the inside of the lid. In the poor light, the russian could just make out a tiny hole. There came a thump in the background but Kai dismissed it. Pulling out a lock pick, Kai pushed through the hole.

There came a little _pop_ before the inlay came out. Kai picked up the little disc, looking over a gold back with writing on. Suddenly everything went black.

Tala turned to look at his friend, when he heard the thump. "Erm guys." he called, backing away from someone. The others looked up to have one nasty surprise. The monk walked in, aiming the gun at the group. In the background, Tanya could see her brother out cold.

"You!" Jemma yelled. Steven raised an eyebrow.

"My dears, do you happen to know this fellow?" he questioned. He could tell that the monk's pressence had set off an unknown spark of hate in the group. Tanya's hands balled into fists.

"Yes we do. This is Boris." she spat. Faith looked Boris over. He had yet to say anything.

"Didn't we drop a church on you?" she questioned. Before Boris could say anything, Faith turned to look at Steven. "He was the right hand man of Voltaire Hiwatari. One of the nuts who thought he was a Templar." she informed. Steven glared at Boris.

"You, good sir, have soiled the name of the Knights Templar!" he snappd. Boris growled lowly.

"Shut up! All of you!" The gun was aimed at Steven. "Cripple, hand me the keystone." Boris ordered. Steven pointed to himself.

"Me? You must be joking! If I stand, I may drop it." he argued. Boris growled under his breath. He really didn't have time for it all.

"Just do it!" he hissed. Steven grabbed firm hold of his walking stick, and another on the keystone. Jemma shook her head, praying that Steven had some sort of trick. Steven began to sway slightly.

"You must take this off me quick. I fear I may fall." To Boris' horror, Steven toppled to oneside. Boris ran for the keystone, the gun lowering at the same time. Without warning, Steven smacked Boris across the back of the legs. The keystone had landed safetly on a couch nearby.

Boris winced in pain, as he buckled to his knees. The gun let out a loud roar. The bullet embedded itself into the floor. Before Boris had a chance to get up, Tanya slammed a fire poker against the back of his head. Boris crumpled to the floor.

"Steven, are you alright?" Jemma asked, helping her friend up. Steven was laughing.

"I'm fine, my dear girl. Trouble is I had to show that everyone undererestimates you when you're like me." he chuckled.

--(_Outside the house_)--

Louie was not the only one who heard the gunshot. Regardless of Andre's orders, Louie decided to act on his own thoughts. He turned to two police officers.

"You two! Get the gates down now!" he yelled. Everyone rushed around.

--(_Inside_)--

Kai felt terrible. The back of his head hurt like crazy. "What...What happened?" he asked groggily. Tanya had never seen her brother like it before. Tanya could of laughed, but decided against it.

"Take it easy Kai. Everything's okay now." she replied. Kai glanced at her, a hand to the back of his head.

"I don't feel okay. What hit me?" he questioned. Tanya chewed her lip. She knew that Boris' return would anger her brother, and he was in no fit state to be angry.

"Not what hit you Brother, but who." Kai's sister replied, pointing to Boris' still form. Kai growled loudly, but regreted the action. He hissed under his breath, as his head ached more. Felix took that moment to run in. He gasped when he saw Boris.

"What the hell?" he questioned. Steven glared at his man-servant.

"Where the devil have you been man? We could have all been dead!" Steven spat. Faith chuckled at Steven's actions. She had to admit that she did like Steven. He was a very funny person. Felix was lost for words.

"I'll call the police." he stated. Before he could leave, Jemma blocked his path.

"The devil you will Felix. Make yourself useful once in a while and get something to restrain this monster." Steven snapped. Felix nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen. Tala glanced over to a security T.V montor and grumbled under his breath.

"I think we have unwanted guests." he called. The gang crowded round, watching the police pull the gates down. Jemma glanced at Steven, to see a smirk on his face.

"I think I might have an idea." he grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Louie and the other officers burst into Steven's home. As they continued to do a sweep of the home, Louie was sure he could hear voices. He stopped where he was, until he located the noise. "They're upstairs!" Louie called. 

The officers took the sweep upstairs, but found nothing. Louie listened hard for the voices.

_"Pick up the pace boy."_

There came the puffing of breath as if someone was carrying something very heavy.

_"With all due respects sir, I am carrying extra weight here."_

The source of the noise came from one of the many guest rooms. Firearm raised, Louie nodded towards the door. One of the officers kicked it open, but nothing was found. Then there came the sound of a car starting.

Scratching the back of neck, Louie looked over to an intercom system. His eyes roamed over the different buttons. Louie finally found where the noise was coming from.

The Barn.

Flicking the red light off, Louie raced down to the barn.

-- (_Outside. In the barn_)--

It was clear that Steven kept a different kind of horsepower. Each of the stables had a different type of car. Louie was very impressed by the collection, also kind of relived. Each car was a sports car. In Louie's opinion, if they had made it through the woods the car wouldn't get very far.

"Erm sir. You should come and have a look at this." One of the officers called. The colour in Louie's face drained away when he knew what ride they had taken.

"Andre isn't going to like this." Louie mumbled.

-- (_In the 4X4_)--

The 4X4 was the bumpiest ride Kai, Tanya and Tala had been on. Felix was doing a good job of getting the gang through the woods without any headlights on at all. Boris had been tied up and gagged. He now was lying in the back of the 4X4 separated by a black wire mesh.

Kai had explained his discovery to the others. He wanted so much to show them, but he thought against it. The last thing they wanted was to have the keystone shattered, and the information lost forever.

"Your doing beautiful Felix." Steven beamed. He glanced over to Faith, who had the pleasure of sitting next to the stuffy man-servant. "Faith, my dear, you will see a light green button to your right. That's it. Switch it on for me please." Steven asked.

Faith nodded her head, and flicked the button on. Pale yellow lights were seen, underneath the 4X4. _Fog lights. Brilliant._ Tala smiled to himself.

Suddenly Boris kicked the wire mesh, startling everyone. Steven pointed Boris' gun straight at Boris himself.

"I can't see your complaint my dear sir. You almost killed us all, and placed a nasty welt on the head of my friend here. I have the right mind to shoot you now and leave you to rot in the woods." Steven snapped harshly. Boris was silent.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him along?" Tanya questioned, shuddering. Steven clicked his tongue over his teeth.

"Of course I'm sure. You five are wanted for murder, and he is your ticket of freedom. From what you've told me about his old life, I think it's in his nature to kill. This monster holds the information to whoever wanted you to take the fall." He explained.

The gang became silent as Felix began to get comfortable with the road. Steven grabbed hold of a phone and dialled a number quickly.

"Hello Bernard. Did I wake? Stupid question I know….I'm feeling a little under the weather. Can you have Elizabeta ready for departure? Thanks Bernard, I own you one." Steven smiled and hung up. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeta? We know a girl called that at our school." She mentioned. Steven nodded his head.

"Yes Cruelty mentioned something about her. Elizabeta is my private jet. I only use her when I have to go to England for treatment. Never liked French doctors." Steven replied shuddering. Jemma chuckled.

"You never liked France." She pointed out. Steven nodded his head and held up to fingers.

"For two reasons my dear. Their over-priced taxes and the football team. I only came out here when news of the Holy Grail was centred on France. However, now I do believe it is time to return home." He stated with a smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to **Also known as Lilie93** for reviewing. Bet you didn't see that twist coming, ne?

* * *

_

Needless to say Bernard was slightly surprised to see Steven with five teenagers and a bounded monk. At first he rejected the idea that the six would go on the plane with Steven. However, staring down a loaded gun always had a changing effect on people. 

Besides, Steven was a high paying client.

As Tanya lent back in the comfy leather chairs, all she wanted to do was pretend it had been a dream. She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. When _Elizabeta_ gave a jolt, Tanya never that wasn't possible. Instead, she glanced at the others.

Steven was sitting next to one of the many windows. He looked as though he was in deep though. Wrinkles were seen on his forehead. Tanya thought this was a shame for one so young. Her brother sat behind Steven, his eyes closed. He too appeared to be deep in thought. Tala sat opposite Kai, watching the runway disappear from view. Faith sat opposite Steven, clutching the seat rests tightly.

Jemma was a different story.

No sooner had the plane taken off, Jemma got to her feet and walked quickly to Boris. He glanced at her, wondering what move Jemma was going to pull. Jemma silently ripped the duck tape from Boris' mouth and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Did you murder Oliver and Francis Polanski?" Jemma hissed.

"I am the messenger of god." Boris replied, trying to stare Jemma down.

**SLAP!**

The slap came out of nowhere making Faith jump. "Don't you dare use that phrase!" Jemma spat. There came a paused. "Did you murder Oliver and Francis Polanski?" Jemma questioned again.

"I am...

**SLAP!**

Boris took a sharp intake of breath. "Each breath you take..." Jemma placed a finger to Boris' lips.

"...Is a sin. No shadow will be safe again, for you will be hunted by angels." she finished. Boris stared at her, confused. Jemma lent closer to Boris. "Do you truely believe in God? He doesn't praise murderers, he burns them. You may think you are _Silas_, but you are nothing like him." she spat. Faith dragged her friend away, as Tala placed more duck tape over Boris' mouth.

"_Silas_? Whoes that?" Tanya questioned. Steven chuckled.

"The Scott family Guardien angel. It seems Cruelty is still a tad protective of her angel." he explained. Jemma let a small smile grace her face. Steven returned it, before a frown took over.

"My friends. I know that I am only a guest on this great quest. However, as a researcher on the Holy Grail, I feel it is my duty to warn you. The path you are about to take is a dangerous one. One that from which there is not return." Steven glanced that group.

--(_Outside. On the ground_)--

Andre ran a hand through his hair.

He wasn't red in the face, he wasn't shouting. He was surprisingly calm about the information. Louie was on the opposite end of the drawing, watching a dying fire. Deep down, he wished Andre would yell. Louie knew that if Andre kept his feelings bottled up for too long, he was exploded.

Thankfully **PTS** found a bullet in the wooden floor, which atlest gave proof to Louie's story. However, locating the 4X4 was proving useless. The black Audi outside, gave no new clues to the drama. To top it off, Gaston ArbreVert wanted to change his story.

_As if tonight could get worst._ Louie grumbled in his head. An officer stuck his head round the kitchen door, a worried look on his face.

"Captian, I have some bad news. I went through Mr Abbot's speed-dails. I just got through to Le Bourget airport." The officer informed. Andre grumbled something, as Louie slapped a hand against his head.

_I spoke too soon!_ he hissed.

--(_Aboard Elizabeta_)--

The gang watched Kai poke a lock-pick into a tiny hole on the inside of the box. The small disk fell to the table with a faint _pop_. Jemma held it up as a wave of confusion washed over her face. "Steven...This writing is nothing that I've seen." she muttered. Placing the disk in the middle of the table, Jemma lent back for the gang to have a look.

**llorcs siht seerf modsiw fo drow tneicna na  
elohw ylimaf d'rettacs reh peek su spleh dna  
yek eht si sralpmet yb desiarp enotsdaeh a  
eeht ot hturt eht laever lliw hsabat dna**

It seemed that Jemma was not the only one who was confused. "Could it be in another language?" Tala inquried. Tanya picked the disk up.

"I don't think so. I've never seen a language like that." Jemma muttered. Steven watched Tanya closely.

"My dear, do you have any idea about this strange language?" he inquried. Tanya chewed her lip, before nodding her head. The gang crowded round her, as Boris closed his eyes and prayed.

"It's backwards." Tanya smiled. Everyone stared at her.

"Backwards?" Faith questioned. Tanya nodded her head, still holding the disk. "Could Francis or Oliver write backwards?" Faith wondered, leaning back in her chair. Kai and Tala looked at each other, while Jemma shrugged.

"Who cares if they could or couldn't. Anyone got a mirror on them?" Tanya questioned. Jemma nodded her head, and pulled a small pocket mirror from her bag. Tanya nodded her thanks, then took a pen and paper. Quickly she wrote the passage down the right way round.

**An ancient word of wisdom frees this scroll  
and helps us keep her scatter'd family whole  
a headstone praised by templars is the key  
and atbash will reveal the truth to thee.**

The gang looked at the passage again, but Faith was still confused. "What the hell is _Atbash_?" she asked. Jemma and Steven smiled at each other.

"The Atbash Cipher. I'll have to explain it to you some day." Steven replied, before looking straight at Jemma. "Okay then Cruelty, you're the templar researcher. Any ideas?" he smirked. Jemma read the poem once more.

_A headstone praised by the templars. That could be anything. It could be a tomb but..._Jemma seemed to space out, searching all her knowledge for any clues. Steven watched her, amazed at how she worked sometimes. Suddenly a slow smile appeared on Jemma's lips. "I've got it." she informed.

"Well, what is it?" Tala questioned.

"Baphomet." came the short reply.


	19. Chapter 19

The Hiwatari siblings and Tala groaned to themselves. "Are you telling me that the templars actually worshiped Baphomet?" Kai questioned. Jemma nodded her head and Steven watched the group, slightly bemused.

"I told you on the train to St.Ninians. The only reason people feared Baphomet was because the church had said he was the devil. Really, he was linked to sexuality and male virility." Jemma explained. Faith lifted the cryptex up and sighed.

"We still have one problem. _Baphomet _is eight words. The cryptex only has five dials." She pointed out. Steven chuckled.

"That is where the _Atbash Cipher_ plays its part." He grinned. He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen from a secret hiding space in one of the chairs. He quickly wrote down the whole Cipher, leaving Jemma impressed with her friend.

Steven lent back, so the group could have a good look at his handy work. Jemma was now very impressed with her friends. "All twenty-two letters from memory. You never cease to amaze Steven." Jemma chuckled. Steven smiled in reply.

"Now my dear friends, Cruelty already knows about this but I'm sure you don't. In former Hebrew, the vowels are not written. Therefore when we write Baphomet this way, we are left with…" Tala cut in.

"Five letters." He smirked. Steven nodded his head and wrote the proper spelling of _Baphomet_ in Hebrew.

**B** A **P V**O **M **E **TH**

Steven remained where he was. "Now, if you'll just give me a moment." He grinned. Without another word, Steven took off. He began to scribble away like a man on drugs, earning looks from the four Russians. Jemma smiled, stroking Pansy who had fallen asleep.

"Drum roll please. Our password is…." Steven smiled, and swung the piece of paper round. There, written in Steven's fancy writing was the word _Svfya_. Tala cocked his head to one side, as Faith scratched the back of her neck.

"I don't understand." Tanya muttered. Kai smirked a little, letting Jemma know he had caught on.

"I do. You pronounce the word Sofya. That's the ancient word of wisdom." He smiled. Tanya gasped a little and chocked back a sob. Steven frowned a little.

"Is something wrong Tanya?" he questioned. Tanya composed herself before answering Steven.

"Sophia was our mother's name." she whispered. Tala looked down at the table, feeling a large amount of grief wash over him. Steven slowly passed the cryptex to Tanya.

"Then, perhaps, you should be the one to open the cryptex. In memory of your mother." He whispered. Tanya nodded her head, and slowly turned the dials. When they were in place, Tanya grasped both ends of the cryptex and pulled.

Suddenly the end came away. Jemma and Faith let out a breath they had been holding, as Tanya reached inside the cryptex. Tanya's face fell. Something didn't seem to fit. Tala stared at Tanya. "Tan, what's wrong?" he questioned.

Tanya sighed, before pulling out a smaller cryptex made of black onyx. Steven rubbed his forehead. "Oh dear lord. Francis Polanski does not want to make this easy." He groaned. Tala's head connected with the table. Jemma grabbed hold of a page of vellum.

"Well Steven, it seems we are heading in the right direction." She half joked, passing the vellum to Steven. Glancing over the words, Steven read the poem out loud.

"In London, lies a Knight A Pope interred. His labour's fruit a Holy wrath incurred. You seek the orb that ought to be on his tomb. It speaks of Rosy flesh and seeded womb." Steven read.

"Well that's helpful. How many tombs are there in England?" Tala huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. Faith chewed her lip.

"I've only been there once. There's too many to even thin about." She grumbled. Jemma tapped her chin before looking straight at Steven. There came a loud ding, and the seatbelt light flashed. Jemma knew all discussions about the tomb would have to wait.

"What are we going to do about Boris?" she questioned. "We can't just leave him here." She muttered. Tanya glared at Boris.

"I'd happily shoot him if you want me to." She hissed. Steven laughed, but before he could say anything, the pilot butted in.

"Sir, the tower radioed in. They want me to bring the plane in to the terminal. They said they're doing some maintenance on the hanger. Something about a petrol leak at the pumping station." The pilot informed. Steven frowned.

"That must be one big petrol leak." He muttered. Faith shook her head.

"I doubt it. I think Andre has caught us. He's trying to stop us getting any further." She replied. Steven stood up, using the chairs to get to the cock-pit. "Steven? What are you doing?" Faith called. Steven turned round.

"Give a moment." He grinned, before looking at Jemma. "My Dear, what's wrong?" he questioned. Jemma chewed her lip harder, worry in her eyes.

"Steven….I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Really I am." She whispered. Steven let out a loud laugh.

"My dear girl, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You have given this old man a new leash of life. I wouldn't trade this night for anything in the world." With that said, Steven turned back round. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a sales meeting." There came a paused before Steven sighed. "He's going to want more money." He grumbled.


	20. Chapter 20

Frank Hawker frowned deeply. He didn't like being woken up early. Not many people did. There was also another factor to his rude awaking. Frank had received a call from the Kent Police. They wanted to arrest Frank's highest paying customer for reasons unknown.

Frank narrowed his eyes as _Elizabeta_ was on its final approach. Frank ran hand through his hair. The Kent police were ready and awaiting, just out of sight. However, things were going bad. Instead of the plane braking and turning into the terminal, it went straight pass. Frank watched in horror as it went straight to Steven's personal hanger.

"I thought you said the pilot agreed!" The chief of police yelled over the sound of the engines. Frank looked slightly alarmed.

"He did! I swear to you he did!" he replied. The chief grabbed Frank by the arm and dragged him to a police car. The Kent Police gave chase to Steven's personal hanger.

---(_Inside the hanger_)---

As the Kent Police came into the hanger, the plane was just turning round. The officers got ready, each pointing their gun at the plane door. Slowly it opened and the stairs came down. There came a click as wood hit metal. Steven looked at the officers, slightly bemused.

"My goodness. What's all this about?" Steven inquired. Felix was behind, carrying a small black bag. The chief of police made his way to the front.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to return to your plane at once." He requested. Steven raised an eyebrow, before looking at Frank.

"Is this some sort of joke Frank?" Steven questioned. Frank chewed his lip.

"I am so sorry about this Sir Steven. Really I am." He replied. Steven smiled warmly and shook his head. Frank sighed to himself, somewhat relieved. The chief of police was getting slightly annoyed.

"Sir, once again I will have to ask you to return to your plane." He repeated. Steven glared at him, tapping his walking stick on the floor.

"I'm rather late for an appointment. I'm afraid I cannot do that." He hissed and tried to walk to his Limo. The chief of police stood in his way.

"Sir, I have been informed by the French police that you're transporting fugitives on board. I ask you a final time to stay on your plane." He explained. Steven stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"You hear that Felix. What a hoot!" Steven laughed. Felix forced a smile, as his master wiped away tears. "Well, I can honestly say I'm not transporting fugitives. You can go check for yourself." Steven admitted. The chief of police sucked in a large amount of breath.

"You must remain here Sir." He added, before walking towards the plane. Steven sighed as two officers stood in front of him and Felix.

"If it really is important then I'm afraid you'll have to shoot us." Steven argued. The chief turned round and stared at him in shock. "You can start with him first." Steven joked, pointing at Felix. The chief snorted and boarded the plane.

--(_Aboard Elizabeta_)--

The chief checked everywhere. Apart from a frightened pilot, there was no-one else. On a small table was a bunch of scribbles on a piece of paper that made no sense. The chief sighed and walked off the plane.

--(_Inside the hanger_)--

By the time the chief got off the plane, Steven and Felix were already in the limo. "Let them go." The chief called. Steven smiled as the limo started up. He lent out the window, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Take my advice. Never trust the French!" he called, before the limo drove out of sight. When Steven was sure they were safe, he flicked back at black screen with separated the driver from the passengers.

"It's safe to come out now." Steven chuckled. Cramped on the floor were Kai, Tala, Tanya and Faith. Lying on one seat was Jemma and on the other was Boris, out cold. The Russians pulled themselves up from the floor.

"That was risky." Tala mumbled. Steven chuckled again. The plan however had gone off like clock-work. As the plane swung round in the hanger, the gang got off and headed for the limo. Tala and Kai dragged Boris with them. By the time the Kent police had arrived, the gang were already well hidden.

Steven grinned a little. "Now, my dear friends. About this knight's tomb." He inquired. Pansy gave a loud meow.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fleet street?"

Steven nodded his head, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth. Faith shook her head, utterly confused. "What's Fleet street got to do with a knight?" she questioned. Steven's smirk grew.

"Well my dear it's very simple. The knight in question is a _Templar Knight_. There is a Templar church in Fleet street." Steven turned to look at Jemma. "And being a Templar researcher, I'm surprised that passed you Cruelty." He chuckled. Jemma blushed.

"As always Steven, you remain one step ahead." She replied. Tanya still seemed confused.

"But there must be thousands of Templar tombs." She grumbled. Jemma shook her head.

"No so Tanya. Many of the Templars were burned and thrown into pits. But this refers to a tomb. And as Steven pointed out, there is only one templar church which is on Fleet street." She replied. The four Russians looked at each other.

"Where would we be without you, huh?" Faith chuckled. Jemma smiled.

"Between a rock and a hard place."

------

Felix sneezed as he parked the limo. The butler glared at Pansy, as the cat hopped inside Jemma's back pack. Faith opened the door for Steven, who climbed with as much grace as he could. "Keep an eye out for the police Felix. We won't be too long." Steven ordered. Felix nodded his head and watched the group disappear.

"No disrespect Steven, but I don't Felix much. Too stuffy for his own good." Jemma mumbled. The gang walked past a large statue of two knights on a horse. Steven laughed as he ambled behind Tanya and faith.

"Well, his sauces aren't that great and I do admit he is too stuffy. However good help is hard to find these days." Steven paused, glancing up at the statue. "Did you know, not only is he allergic to cats, but nuts as well." He chuckled.

Kai had come to a stop, reading the time table of the church. "It's open." He informed, before pushing the wooden door open. Tanya rubbed her arms as they stepped inside.

"Hello?" Steven called, but there was no answer. Jemma pointed to a set of templar tombs. Tanya looked the place.

"It's so cold in here." She whispered. The others were describing the tombs as Tanya looked at a far wall. "This place doesn't feel right." She muttered as Jemma joined her.

"Hey Tanya. We could use your help." She replied. Tanya glanced over to and nodded her head. As The female Hiwatari left, Jemma glanced at the stone heads on the wall. Even she had a feeling something wasn't right.

Tanya picked up a small paper leaflet from a table. "Guys, these aren't tombs!" she called. Kai raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"What on earth are you talking about Tan? Of course they're tombs." He called. Tanya spun round and shook her head.

"No they're not." She muttered, showing the gang the leaflet. Jemma shook her head, trying to get rid of the unnerving feeling inside her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Pansy jump from her bag.

"This place is wrong." She whispered. Faith picked up Pansy as the cat began to hiss over something. Jemma turned round. "Can we go now?" the English girl questioned. Suddenly something caught her eye. Jemma gasped, as Boris ran towards her. Jemma ran before Boris grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. A knife was held at her throat.

"Jemma!" Kai yelled. Boris held her tightly.

"Give me the keystone!" he ordered. Kai took a step forward, the keystone in his grasp. He knew what Boris was like.

"Let her go now Boris." Kai ordered. There came a dry hollow laugh from Boris and the tip of the knife was dug deeper into Jemma's neck. Thankfully no blood was seen.

"Do no test me Kai! Give me the keystone, or she dies!" he yelled. The door to the church opened and Felix appeared. Kai glanced over to him, noticing the gun in his hand. Tala joined Kai's side.

"Don't Felix. You don't have a clear shot." Tala whispered. Felix pointed the gun at Boris before placing the muzzle against Kai's head.

"Yes I do." He smirked. Steven stared at him open mouthed.

"Felix, what in god's name are you doing? Stop this at once you stupid fool!" Steven yelled. His reply was a backhand from Felix. Steven was sent sprawling to the floor.

"That felt good." He chuckled, before taking the keystone off Kai. Felix glanced back at Boris. "Throw Steven in the trunk." He ordered. Boris pushed Jemma forward. She hit the floor, but rolled to one side so as not to hit the Templar. The other four rushed to her side.

Boris dragged Steven out of the church by the collar. Felix pointed the gun at the gang. Pansy was already back in Jemma's bag. "Sorry." Felix shrugged. Suddenly the pigeons in the bell tower flew into Felix. While the butler was distracted, the gang fled.

"Try and caught us now you giant walking Penguin!" Faith yelled. Felix fired, missing the top of Tanya's head. He gave chase. The butler followed the gang out the back of the church. He watched as they disappeared in a crowd of nuns, and then they were gone.

-----

Boris pushed Steven in the trunk of the limo. He then placed Steven's clutches across his stomach before slamming the trunk shut. Climbing into the passenger side of the limo, Boris waited.


	22. Chapter 22

Kai almost dragged Jemma as the gang ran through the streets of London. The Russian pulled the British girl round a corner before the others quickly joined them. "I don't think he's following anymore." Tanya muttered, gasping for air. Pansy meowed loudly.

"Shh Pansy. We're okay now sweetheart." Jemma cooed, calming the cat down. Pansy stopped and disappeared in the bag. Jemma could tell he was scared as the poor thing as shaking. "They won't kill Steven. Not until they have the Grail." Jemma stated.

"That means we have to get to it first." Tala replied. Kai kept his eyes peeled for Felix.

"I need to get to a library." Jemma informed. Faith had already flagged down a red double Decker bus.

-------

Boris jumped slightly as Felix opened the door. The butler said nothing as he started the limo up and started to drive. Boris stared at Felix wondering if he was _The Saviour_. Felix smiled at him. "He once whined to me about the space wasted of a large trunk. Let's see if he complains now." Felix smirked.

"Are you _The Saviour_?" Boris questioned. Felix glanced at him, before his eyes returned to the road. He gave out a low chuckle.

"No, I am not as talented as him. I serve him just like you. _The Saviour_ contacted me. He told me to take you to an _Opus Dei_ home. Wait there and rest. You have done so much for us Boris." Felix explained. Boris smiled and closed his eyes.

The limo came to a stop outside a plain looking house. "Here we are. May the lord watch over and protect you Boris." Felix whispered. Boris bowed his head.

"May the lord watch over you as well." He replied, before climbing out of the limo. Felix eyed Boris before driving off. He had one finally task to perform.

-------

Jemma glanced over a map on the side of the bus roof. "We're at least a half an hour away from the nearest library. If we're going to help Steven, that's too long." She grumbled. The gang glanced round the bus, as Jemma sat next to Kai. The Russian's attention was drawn to a discarded newspaper. The title, blazed across, read:

**MURDER AT THE LOUVRE**

Looking behind her, Faith smiled when she saw a young man with his mobile. From what she could make out it appeared to be an internet phone. Faith stood up. "Where you going?" Jemma inquired.

"Bring the library to you." She grinned, before she continued on her way to man. The gang watched, as Faith managed to get the man to move. Sitting next to him, the two continued to talk about the phone before Faith motioned to Jemma. The British girl got up and joined the two. Faith stood up, letting Jemma sit next to the man.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to us." Jemma grinned. The man merely nodded his head as Jemma tapped in a few words.

_London, Knight, Pope, Tomb_

-------

Felix pulled the keystone from his pocket and handed it to _The Saviour_. "You're precious treasure was almost lost and with it my fortune." Felix chuckled. The meeting place had been one of the many docks of England.

_The Saviour_ threw Felix a few brown bags. Felix grinned, feeling the weight of the bags. "Wasn't I something? I should be an actor." He joked. A small container was passed to him. Felix nodded his head. "Here's to our fortune." He smirked, before taking a drink from the container.

Suddenly, Felix didn't feel right. His throat felt tight and he became hot all of a sudden. Undoing his collar, Felix started to choke. He stared at _The Saviour_ unable to believe he would betray him like this.

"I told you not to show your face. You didn't listen. Now, you have to die." _The Saviour _stated in a monotone fashion. Felix's eyes widened.

_Nuts. He put peanut oil in the drink!_ Then Felix hit the ground. His body gave out a few quick jolts, before he died. _The Saviour_ pulled out a phone from Felix's pocket and dialled a number.

-----

"Here's your problem. Your search keeps coming up with the writings of some bloke named Alexander Pope." The phone owner explained. It suddenly dawned on Jemma. She turned to look at the others, who had all joined Jemma and Faith at the back.

"Francis was a genius." Jemma gasped. She hit the _stop_ button a few times, before rushing to the front of the bus.

"You know where the tomb is?" Tala called, as the gang tumbled off the bus. Jemma nodded her head and pointed to a huge cathedral.

"Westminster abbey. Sir Isaac Newton was buried here. His word incurred the wrath of the church." Tanya cut Jemma off.

"But if his work upset the church, no pope would see over his funeral." She pointed out. Jemma checked the road before running over to the other side. The other's followed.

"True, but it wasn't a pope. Newton's funeral was overseen by his good friend, Alexander Pope. _A_. Pope. How could I miss it?" Jemma muttered. The gang entered the abbey. It was pretty busy, but they managed to make their way to Newton's tomb.

"There are loads of orbs. How the hell are we meant to find the missing one?" Tala complained. Kai glanced over to a dusty part of the floor. He scooped down, looking at the footprints.

"Guys. Look at the cane marks in the dust. Steven was here." Kai paused, stood up and looked at the others. "And he was alone."

"When the five of you came into my home, with the keystone, I couldn't believe my luck." Came a voice. Jemma stared in horror, as a figure limped onto the scene. His walking-sticks made a final bang on the stone floor as he smiled at them all. Jemma shook her head.

"But…But…But why?"


	23. Chapter 23

Sir Steven Abbott stared back at the gang. A thin smile was on his face. "Steven? But why?" Jemma repeated, unable to make sense of any of it.

"Now Jemma. I have done everything in my path to keep you alive. You came searching for me. However, your persistence has put me in a rather difficult position." Steven replied. Tanya took a step forward.

"You had Oliver and Francis murdered didn't you?" she whispered. Steven chewed his lip, as he glanced over to her.

"Yes. They betrayed the grail." He answered. Tanya felt her blood boil.

"You are a murderer." She hissed. Steven seemed hurt, shaking his head quickly. Jemma felt like crying. She trusted Steven and now he had thrown it back in her face. Kai could sense Jemma's feelings. He moved to stand in front of her and his sister.

"Jemma, tell her. When history is rewritten, murderers become heroes." Steven tried to reason. Jemma stared at him in utter shock.

_How could he do this? After everything we've been through?_ She wondered. Tanya took another step forward, her fist raised slightly.

"You….You…You self-righteous bas…." Tala cut her off as he grabbed her arms. Kai ushered Faith and Jemma behind.

"Come on Tanya. Let's go." Tala muttered. They heard the click of a gun. Jemma glanced back to Steven.

"No! No, don't work away." He ordered. The gang stopped where they were. "I'll do whatever it takes now. **Whatever** it takes." Steven hissed. He hid the gun in his pocket as Kai glanced round. The gang knew there were too many people around. They couldn't risk it. Steven ambled towards them. "Now, can't we all be friends again?" he smiled.

------

Boris walked to a dresser in the small room he had been given. As he poured himself some water, a car caught his attention in the mirror. Looking outside, Boris cursed. There were about five police cars appearing.

Boris pulled his robe back on, grabbed his gun and headed outside.

------

The gang walked down a long corridor with Steven behind. He nodded his head to a young nun, before turning his attention back to his friends. "When I put this gun down, I only want you to listen." He began. Jemma sneered.

"I'm listening now." She spat. Steven took a deep breath.

"For over 2000 years the church has suppressed people all in the name of their walking god. The Priory's charge was to reveal the living heir at the end of the millennium. The millennium came and went without so much as a word. The Priory have failed their charge." Steven paused to walk in front of the gang. "But we can finally set mankind free. The three of us." Steven smiled.

The gang came into a small room. There was only a small wooden table in the middle. Steven sat on the table, while the gang stood in front of him. "Steven, this is insane." Kai hissed.

"How could you do all these by yourself?" Faith questioned. Steven shook his head.

"Not by myself Faith. I went to a secret group called _The council of shadows_. I told them I was an ally. I even asked them for money so they would never suspect me. I got the money and they also gave me someone to help." Tala cut him off.

"You knew Boris from the beginning, didn't you?" he spat. Steven smiled a little and nodded his head.

-------

Boris ran down the stairs, his gun aimed at anyone who would try to stop him. As the door to the house opened, Boris ducked down. He ran through another door which led into an ally.

Suddenly he smacked into an officer. They tumbled to the floor before Boris got up. He fire at the officer, before he heard someone else.

"Stop! Police!"

Boris fired again. Then again as another officer appeared. Two officers appeared from behind and fired. Boris howled in pain before hitting the floor. His eyes were still open, staring at the two bodies he had just killed.

--------

"You soiled Silas name!" Jemma hissed taking a step closer. Steven held the gun up in front of her.

"Hush up now Jemma. I haven't finished explaining." Steven snapped. Jemma remained were she was, her eyes narrowed. "I made them call me _Saviour_. Rather fitting I think." Steven motioned to the floor. "On your knees." He ordered.

The gang began to go to their knees, before Steven tutted. "No, not you two. You two mean more to me then you know." He muttered. Kai and Tanya stood back up.

"What are you on about?" Kai questioned, fearful for his sister. Steven pulled the keystone out from his pocket.

"I gathered that you have figured out the password. If you deliver it to me, I spare your friends." Steven explained. He rolled the keystone to the siblings. Tanya and Kai looked at each other, before looking at Steven.

"We don't know it." Kai began. Steven frowned.

"And even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you." Tanya spat. At the same time, they got down to their knees. Jemma smiled a little at kai, as he smiled back. Steven hissed under his breath.

"Just as stubborn as the Priory themselves." Steven got to his feet and wobbled over to Jemma, faith and Tala. He pointed the gun at Jemma. "Since you've been looking at your heroine, you will deliver the password to save her life." He spat.

"We don't know the password!" kai yelled. Steven wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Open it!" he ordered. Their voices were raised, until Faith couldn't take it anymore.

"**SHUT UP!"** she screamed. Steven glared at her. "They can't open it. But, let me try." Faith began. The gun remained where it was, as Faith picked up the keystone. Steven eyed her carefully as Faith stood up.

"Faith?" he inquired. The Russian kept her back to him.

"Shhh!" she ordered. Faith searched in his memory for the tomb of Isaac Newton. Jemma prayed Faith had some idea of the password. The gang waited in silence as Faith turned the dails.


	24. Chapter 24

Faith stood with her back towards them. She turned the keystone over and stared hard at the letters. Then she looked up, as if to look at something on the wall. In front of Faith was an image of the tomb, as if it was a hologram.

The gang could hear clicking as the dials were turned. Jemma chewed her bottom lip, as Pansy stuck his head out from the back pack. Everyone had gone quiet as Faith continued to solve the puzzle. Deep down Tanya hoped Faith could figure it out. Faith frowned a little, as she turned another dial.

Then it went quiet.

"I'm sorry."

Jemma closed her eyes, as Steven turned to look at his old friend. Faith turned round slowly, and Tala was wondering what she had put in her pocket. Faith shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She stated again. Then before anyone could stop her, Faith threw the keystone.

"**NO!"**

The gun was dropped as Steven went to catch it. His knees buckled without his walking stick. The gang scrambled up as Jemma grabbed the gun. Steven's hand clipped the end of the keystone before it hit the floor. Vinegar splashed out of one end as Steven scrambled to reach it. He cursed himself, as he bashed one end against the stone floor.

"The map is gone." Steven groaned. He looked at Faith, who smiled thinly at him. "The map is destroyed. The grail is lost." He mumbled.

"Only the worthy find the grail. You taught us that Steven." Faith replied. The room was silent. Jemma kept the gun on Steven, her breath slow and heavy.

"**ARMED POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"**

The gang jumped as the door to the room was opened. Police officer's swarmed in with Andre behind. One of the officers aimed straight for Jemma. "Put the gun down now!" he ordered. Jemma slowly placed the gun on the group, before kicking it towards him. Andre pushed his way to the front.

"That one. The old man." he ordered pointing to Steven. The officers dragged Steven to his feet, and hand-cuffed him. Andre searched Steven's pockets and pulled out a phone. "I have some questions for you." He hissed.

--------

Outside of Westminster abbey there had gathered a large crowd. Steven was being dragged away by two officers as the group walked away. "Faith, how could you? To deny every pilgrim the chance to kneel at the tomb of the Magdalene. How could you?" He yelled.

Faith smirked a little. Steven returned it. "Oh, you didn't! You couldn't! You solve the puzzle." He cheered. Faith remained slightly as the gang stared at her. "You know what to do! You find her and kneel before her. Set her free!" Steven was shoved into police car.

"There was every orb ever though of on that tomb but one. The orb which fell from the heavens and inspired Newton's work." Faith paused as the gang came to a stop. "A-P-P-L-E. Apple." Faith smirked. Jemma hugged her friend as the Russian pulled out a small piece of papyrus. The gang crowed round.

'_The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Roslin waits.  
__Adorned in master's loving art, She lies.  
__The blade and chalice guarding o'er Her gates.  
__She rests at last beneath starry skies.'_

"I think I know where she's gone." Tala smiled. The others looked at him. "She's in Scotland." He stated. Tanya smiled widely.

"She's gone home."

---------

Roslin Chapel was the most beautiful chapel Faith had ever seen. As kai parked the rental car, Jemma and Tanya climbed out only to look off into the distance. "What you looking?" Tala asked. Tanya turned to look at him.

"St. Ninians." She smirked. Tala and faith chucked a little. This was the second time they had all come to Scotland. When Jemma had her fill of the scenery, she turned back to the others.

"Shall we?" she smiled. The gang entered the chapel. No sooner had both Tanya and Kai stepped inside; they felt as if they had been there before.

"Tan, do you have a feeling of…." Tanya turned to her brother.

"Déjà vu?" she questioned. Kai kept close to his sister as Jemma scanned the ceiling. Faith and Tala had headed off to one side, when Faith whistled to them.

"Over here." She called. The gang ran towards them, to find faith pointed to something. Kai frowned.

"It's the Star of David." He shrugged. Jemma shook her head.

"No. Look closer. The blade and the chalice fused together just as the pagans would have wanted." She whispered, before climbing down the steps. As the others went to follow her, a tall man appeared.

"We're about to close now." He called. He seemed taken back when he saw kai and Tanya. Tala pulled some money from his pocket and placed it in the donation box.

"We won't be long." He smiled and the gang carried on. The man eyed them nervously before walking to a phone out of sight from everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey peeps, I'm back! I was on holiday in Portugal. Well, now it's time to get cracking, ne?

* * *

_

"There's nothing here." 

Jemma rolled her eyes, as the gang continued to pock around the basement of the chapel. Faith whistled to her friend, before pointing to small archway. A chain was placed in front of it with the words _'Keep out!'_ written on a board. Kai held the china up as Jemma ducked underneath.

Jemma stared in amazement at a large stain glass window. "What's that?" Tala questioned as the gang joined her.

"Someone's family tree. I can't make out the writing." Jemma mused, before looking round. There were stacks of paintings. "Adored in masters' loving art, she lies." Jemma whispered. Tanya looked up at the ceiling.

"She rests at last beneath the starry skies." She finished. On the ceiling there were cravings of stars. The gang looked down at an old worn carpet. Tala and Kai pulled it back to find a slightly dark stone. Jemma blew away dust from a craving and used her hands to get rid of the rest. The craving popped up.

"I don't believe it." Kai mumbled as Jemma pulled the stone open. Beneath the stone was a set of stairs. The gang carefully made their way down.

--------

The room they entered was like nothing they had ever seen. It was a large storage room, filled with documents. In the middle was a yellow flag and sitting on the floor was a rose. "Mary Magdalene. She was here." Faith squeaked.

"Key note. **WAS**." Kai added. He ran a hand through his hair, as Jemma looked over the documents. "So, where she is?" he inquired. Tala shrugged.

"Did the church finally get her?" he questioned, glancing over to Jemma. The English girl opened a cabinet and gasped.

"These can't be? Are these the Sangreal documents?" she wondered to herself. The other four watched Jemma carefully leaf through them. Jemma shook her head. "I was so wrong." She whispered. Tanya stepped forward.

"Wrong about what Jemma?" she asked. Jemma turned round, her hands clutching the documents.

"Oliver and Francis didn't want us to guard the secret." Jemma paused to gather herself. "Kai and Tanya, you are the secret." She muttered. Tanya gasped while Kai shook his head.

"No! It's not true!" he yelled. Jemma placed the documents on a table.

"Listen, just here me out. Is anyone in your family called Saint-Claire?" Jemma inquired. Tanya nodded her head.

"Our grandmother on our father's side. Just before I was born, she was died." She informed. Jemma nodded her head.

"She was French. Your grandmother was a direct link to Jesus and Mary Magdalene. You come from royal blood." Jemma pointed to a few old pieces of newspaper. "Your grandmother's dead was recorded. They say she died of a heart attack." Jemma shook her head.

"The church got to her." Tala muttered, as Tanya began to cry. "What about your uncle?" Tala suddenly questioned.

"He lives in another country. He hasn't told us where though." Kai grumbled, as she comforted his sister. His crimson eyes turned to Jemma. "Are you telling us this whole journey was to find out who we really are?" he asked. Faith nodded her head.

"The church will do anything to do get rid of you. You are the descendents of Jesus Christ and you are a threat to the church." Faith explained. Tanya wiped her eyes.

"But why drag you two into this?" she asked. Tala glanced up the stairs. He was sure he had heard a noise.

"I guess Oliver knew you wouldn't be able to do it by yourself. You needed help and protection." Jemma paused to smile at Faith. "He chose us to be your knights templar." She chuckled.

--------

The gang made their way back up only to find the chapel full of people. A wave of panic was rising in Jemma. "Erm, hello. Can we help?" she questioned. The people stood still. Tanya rubbed her eyes, before looking over a tall man.

"Uncle?"

The man smiled. "Hello Tanya, Kai. My, you've grown." He chuckled. Tanya squeaked loudly and ran towards the man. Kai followed. Jemma smiled at Faith and Tala as the two were reunited with their family.

* * *

_It's not over yet folks. We still need to find Mary Magdalene._


	26. Chapter 26

Jemma closed her eyes as a breeze washed over her. Pansy was stalking along a worn down brick wall, chasing butterflies. Faith stared at the sky, trying to pick her favourite part of the journey. She sat down on the grass, her back against the wall. "Hey Jem." She suddenly called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think the siblings will stay here or come back home?" Faith inquired. Pansy watched two butterflies dance, before trying to catch them. Jemma opened her eyes, chuckling at her cat's actions.

"It's solely up to them. I mean they have just found family. I'd think it would be nice for them to stay here for some time." Jemma replied, looking down at her Russian friend.

"That's were you would be wrong."

The two glanced over to Kai, Tanya and Tala. Jemma frowned a little. "You're not staying?" she questioned. Tanya shook her head.

"Uncle thought it would be safer if we returned to Russia. If the church finds out, those documents will be destroyed." She replied. Jemma looked down.

"And knowing you Jemma, you wouldn't want that to happen now." Kai chuckled. Jemma smirked at the Russian, before gathering Pansy.

"So I guess we return home." Faith mumbled, her arms behind her head. Tala tapped his chin.

"I wonder though. Were did Mary Magdalene go?" he thought out loud. Jemma hummed a little under her breath. An idea hit her.

"Hey! Before heading home, shall we go back to Paris. I wanna see the Louvre again, without being chased." She giggled.

----(Hotel Ritz, Paris)----

Faith stretched and yawned as she lay down on her stomach on her bed. The TV in the hotel room was on mute, but the subtitles blinked on the screen.

"_The five teenagers who were involved in this chaos have now been cleared. The police now have the real criminal, a British knight by the name of Sir Steven Abbott. In other news…"_

Faith rolled onto her side, looking towards the bathroom. "You almost done?" Faith called. Pansy was fast asleep on Jemma's bed.

"Hang on a sec." Jemma shot back. There came a loud thud and Jemma suddenly cursed. "Damn this….." Jemma stopped and gasped. Faith jumped up and almost threw the bathroom door off its hinges.

"What? What is it?" She questioned. Jemma was scooped low over the book, tracing a picture.

"Rose line." The English girl whispered. Suddenly Jemma pushed past Faith and grabbed her coat. "We have to go now!" Jemma ordered. Pansy jumped in Jemma's arms and Faith grabbed her army jacket. As Jemma passed two hotel rooms, she banged loudly on them. The first door opened and a ticked off Tala appeared.

"What?" he snapped. Kai was behind him.

"We have to go now." Jemma ordered. Tanya appeared in the hall wall.

"It's almost 10 o'clock. Can't it wait till morning?" she questioned. Tanya squeaked as Jemma dragged her down the corridor. Tala looked at Kai, who shrugged before darting after Tanya and Jemma.

--(Streets of Paris)--

The gang had a hard time trying to keep up with Jemma as she raced along the night streets of Paris. Her eyes were trained a single brass line with markers. The same line Boris had followed some nights before. "Is this the rose line?" Tanya questioned. The other three shrugged as Jemma narrowly missed a taxi.

"Jemma! You're going to get yourself killed!" Faith called, running after her friend. The other three followed.

After a while Jemma came to a stop. The gang were standing right in front of the Louvre. "What are we doing here?" Tala asked. Jemma smiled.

"This is where the journey ends." She whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey peeps. This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed. Love you all!

* * *

_

The gang came to a stop on top a glass pyramid. Underneath was a small, stone pyramid. Their points were almost touching. Kai looked down at the small pyramid as Pansy jumped to the floor. "This is where it ends?" He questioned. 

Jemma nodded her and began to repeat the riddle that led them there. "The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Roslin waits. Adorned in Master's loving art, she lies. The blade and chalice guarding o'ver her gates. She rests at last beneath starry skies."

Tanya caught on along with Faith and both look down at the smaller pyramid. "They placed her there so they could keep an eye on her." Tanya whispered.

"The safest place in the world would be right under Francis' nose." Faith added. Tala and kai looked at each other, too lost for words.

Then the gang fell to one knee. They bowed their heads like so many had done before them. They were knights on a holy journey and at last they had reached their goal. As each prayed for her secret to remain safe, Jemma swore she could hear the whispers of the pagans rising up to the heavens.

-------

Jemma yawned as she headed downstairs. After returning home, Jemma had pretty much returned to old ways. Her father was out working which left Jemma pretty much on her own. The school, having heard of her adventures along with Faith, had stated they could have some time off to recover.

Jemma flicked through the piles of letters that sat on the kitchen table. She frowned when a letter addressed to her caught her eye. Using a butter knife, Jemma carefully slit the envelope open and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Miss Scott._

_We have looked over Mr Francis Polanski's will and have come to an agreement. The library and all of Mr Polanski's belongs were to be passed on to his nephew, Oliver. However, seeing as Oliver is also dead we have had to look at his second option. _

_Mr Polanski had agreed that the **Louvre **museum is to be in the care of Miss Tanya Hiwatari and Mr Kai Hiwatari. The rest of his belongs which are located in Scotland at the **Roslin Chapel** are to be in the care of Miss Faith Roskov, Mr Tala Ivanov and yourself. _

_We hope that you can carry out the tasks that are set before you by Mr Polanski. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Aleksandr & Demyan lawyers. _

Jemma stared at the letter in shock. Francis did not just want them to find Mary and to discover Kai and Tanya's past. He also wanted them to care for the documents. Jemma smiled.

To her, it was the most perfect end to a perfect and holy journey.


End file.
